Imán
by Helena Lugosi
Summary: Él era su profesor y ella su alumna, ellas eran amigas y él amaba a su hermana más de lo que cabría esperar. Aunque la verdad, ¿Quién decide qué clase de amor es normal o correcto? AU, escrito por SinnersLikeUs.
1. Chapter 1

**_Bueno, es mi deber como traductora de fanfics aclarar antes de comenzar que la siguiente historia no me pertenece a mí, sino que fue escrita por SinnersLikeUs y los personajes y la canción Magnet en la que se basa, definitivamente no son de ninguno de nosotros._**

* * *

Una maldición dicha en voz alta y el sonido de un fuerte golpe hicieron que Len Kagamine corriera por las escaleras hasta el piso superior, hacia la habitación de su hermana gemela.

\- ¡Rin! ¡¿Qué sucede?! -preguntó el chico de 14 años de edad al abrir la habitación de su gemela. Tuvo que reprimir el impulso de reír al ver lo que había ante él.

Rin estaba en el piso enredada con el montón de sábanas y almohadas con las que insistía en dormir. Su despertador estaba sonando mientras ella forcejeaba tratando de salir del confinamiento en el que estaba atrapada. Lo fulminó con la mirada y logró sacar brazo para señalar al estridente aparato.

\- Apágalo, por favor.

Obediente, Len se situó a su lado y presionó el botón correcto antes de regresar junto a la puerta. Durante esos breves momentos Rin debió haber hallado la forma de liberarse, pues ya estaba de pie frente al espejo.

\- Así que... Primer día de clases... -comentó Len despreocupadamente- Al menos para ti.

Rin le sacó la lengua. Él era el más inteligente de los dos. De hecho, era tan inteligente que había podido saltarse un año en la escuela.

\- ¿Emocionada? -le preguntó. Ella sólo se encogió de hombros.

\- Eso creo.

El gemelo varón apenas pudo agachar la cabeza al ver que le lanzaba un cepillo.

\- Ahora, ¡Sal de mi habitación para que pueda cambiarme!

* * *

Una larga media hora después, los dos estaban de pie frente a la casa vestidos con sus uniformes de la escuela, listos para irse. Comenzaron a caminar y se toparon con Miku Hatsune.

\- ¡Rin! -la llamó ella, mientras prácticamente se le lanzaba encima.

Ellas habían sido amigas prácticamente desde siempre. Rin le echó un vistazo. Tenía un cabello largo y hermoso color turquesa, bonitos ojos verdes y era alta y delgada.

Era mucho más hermosa de lo que Rin se atrevía a esperar para sí misma.

Le devolvió el abrazo sonriendo.

\- ¡Miku! ¿Cómo has estado?

Sonriendo, Miku soltó a su amiga para poder caminar con ella y con su hermano.

\- Bien, creo.

Se interrumpió y tuvo la sensación de que algo andaba mal y le lanzó una mirada de " _Quiero saber qué está pasando y quiero saberlo ahora_ ". Miku sólo sonrió culpable en respuesta.

\- Como sea. ¿Cómo estuvo su verano? -Rin suspiró.

\- Bien, aunque no salí mucho. En realidad estuvo algo aburrido. -Len asintió mostrado que tenía razón.

Nadie dijo nada más, pues ya estaban ante el gran e imponente edificio: Secundaria Samasetto. O, según Len había dicho la noche anterior, _El punto sin retorno_.

Rin tragó saliva.

No obstante, Miku estaba mirando su alrededor. Parecía no tener problema con tirar de la manga de Rin llevándola a rastras adentro.

\- ¡Vamos! -dijo animada.

Eventualmente Len las guió a sus casilleros zigzagueando entre los demás estudiantes perdidos. Las chicas estaban felices de ver que los suyos estaban juntos. Después de dejar sus pertenencias, Miku se giró hacia su amiga.

\- Hum... Bueno, tengo que reunirme con alguien. -murmuró en tono culpable. Rin palideció.

\- ¿Me vas a dejar sola? Los de primer grado debemos permanecer juntos. -argumentó. Miku se sonrojó.

\- ¡Oh! -exclamó Rin- Entiendo. ¿Es algún _pretendiente_?

El rostro de Miku se enrojeció aún más.

\- ¿Q-qué? ¡P-por supuesto que no!

Pero Rin se estaba riendo.

\- ¡Entonces ve, está bien! Pero quiero conocer a ese muchacho, ¿Sí? -ni siquiera notó la mirada de reproche que le lanzó la peliturquesa.

\- Bien. -dijo tranquilamente dividiéndose del grupo antes de alejarse corriendo por el pasillo.

Rin suspiró.

\- Bueno, supongo que ahora sólo somos tú y yo. A menos que también tengas una cita ardiente.

Dijo eso último de forma sarcástica. Su hermano no salía con nadie y ella lo sabía. Él sonrió.

\- Nop. Soy sólo tuyo. -ella sonrió tomando su mano.

\- Genial. Ahora ¡Llévame al aula 305!

* * *

\- Mi nombre es Gakupo Kamui. Este año seré su profesor de física y es mi primer año de enseñanza.

Gakupo comenzó con su discurso como había estado haciendo todo el día. Llegado a ese punto ya ni siquiera le importaba si sus alumnos lo estaban escuchando. Casi era su hora de descanso y él estaba obligado a seguir haciéndolo hasta entonces. En el momento en el que terminó su clase la campana estaba por sonar y él acomodó sus notas para la siguiente clase, donde tendría que repetirlo todo... Otra vez.

Suspiró frotándose el puente de la nariz y se sentó en el escritorio mirando a sus alumnos.

Eran bastante tranquilos, después de todo. Parecían ser muy inquietos, pero sólo estaban charlando alegremente entre ellos. Dos chicas, una con cabello rosado y una con el cabello recogido en dos coletas se estaban susurrando entre ellas y ambas se sonrojaron cuando la de coletas besó a su amiga en la mejilla.

Decidió ignorar esa muestra de afecto pública y se dedicó a dar golpecitos en el escritorio con su bolígrafo, mirando su propio reflejo en la ventana. Se veía cansado. Y apenas era el primer día...

El sonido de la campana lo sacó de sus ensoñaciones. Una clase más y _entonces_ tendría su descanso. La idea lo reanimó casi como si nada más importara.

Uno a uno, los alumnos del siguiente período fueron llegando. Después de un rato todos tomaron asiento y Gakupo comenzó a pasar lista. Todos respondieron hasta que llegó el turno de Kagamine Rin.

\- ¿Kagamine Rin? -volvió a preguntar y esperó. No hubo respuesta.

\- Está aquí. -dijo una pelirroja con el cabello rizado frente a la clase- Eh... Ella se pierde con facilidad, no es su culpa.

En ese momento la puerta se abrió de un portazo golpeando la pared. Gakupo hizo una mueca al ver una impresionante grieta.

La muchacha era pequeña. Su rubio cabello corto estaba alborotado -probablemente por haber estado corriendo por los pasillos-, el lazo blanco que llevaba en la cabeza se veía sucio y la falda de su uniforme era demasiado corta como para hacerla lucir recatada y su blusa estaba arrugada.

Por alguna razón la encontró hermosa y no podía dejar de mirarla, y ella sólo se quedó ahí, _mirándolo_.

\- ¿Asumo que _usted_ es Kagamine Rin? -preguntó volviéndose hacia su lista de asistencia provocando que un destello rojizo se filtrara en las pálidas mejillas de la muchacha, quien asintió- Bien. Como es su primer día, sólo le daré una advertencia. Pero la próxima vez que llegue tarde no seré tan indulgente, ¿Entendido?

\- ¡S-sí, sensei! -le respondió haciendo una reverencia antes de correr a sentarse junto a la pelirroja que había hablado antes.

Gakupo sacudió la cabeza decidido a terminar su clase aunque lo asesinaran. Simplemente ignoraría a la extraña chica que había resentido su interés... Con ella observándolo todo el tiempo.

Sintió su propio rostro ruborizarse, aunque no había razón para ello. Él era el profesor, sus estudiantes _debían_ mirarlo. Era completamente normal.

Mientras tanto, Rin se había hundido en su asiento, avergonzada. Esa era la cuarta clase a la que llegaba tarde ese día, pero la primera en la que se sentía intimidada al mirar a un profesor. Cruzó los brazos. Ese sería un largo año...


	2. Chapter 2

**_Ningún personaje ni situación mencionados aquí son míos. Nada aquí es mío en realidad :v_**

 ** _Fic escrito por SinnersLikeUs basado en personajes de Crypton e Internet-co , traducido por mí :3_**

* * *

\- Oh no. No no no no no. ¡No! -Rin se dejó caer en la cama aferrándose a una almohada que estaba a su lado y apretándosela en la cara. Tal vez así podría sofocarse- ¿Cómo puede estar pasando esto?

Acababa de ver sus calificaciones en internet. Apenas llevaba mes y medio del ciclo escolar y ya estaba reprobando física. Cuando sus padres se enteraran habría muchos problemas.

\- No no no no no no...

Unos golpes en la puerta interrumpieron sus lamentos.

\- ¿Rin? -Len, por supuesto- ¿Estás bien? Parece que estás en medio de una crisis.

Ella gritó alguna respuesta, misma que él tomó como un "entra". Abrió la puerta y pudo verla estirada cuan larga era en la cama con una almohada en la cara y la laptop tambaleándose muy cerca del borde del colchón. La levantó y la colocó en la mesita de noche después de ver el contenido a hurtadillas.

\- ¿En serio estás suspendiendo una clase? Eso es impresionante, hasta para ti.

Rin se quitó la almohada de la cara lo suficiente para poder mirarlo antes de volver a ponérsela encima, aunque no con tanta fuerza como antes para que él pudiera escucharla.

\- ¿Cómo lo haces? -le preguntó- No puedo evitarlo. No soy tan inteligente. -de repente se levantó y se arrodilló en la cama para encararlo- ¿Qué voy a hacer? ¡Tú eres el inteligente! ¡Piensa en algo! -demandó.

Él levantó las manos a la defensiva.

\- Muy bien, muy bien ¡Caramba! Déjame pensar. -lo cual era muy difícil con ella mirándolo tan atentamente. Era buena haciéndolo sentir incómodo. Finalmente suspiró- ¿Por qué no simplemente hablas con tu profesor? Estoy seguro de que podría darte algunos créditos extra o hasta algunas tutorías.

\- Puede ser... -sonaba desanimada.

\- ¿Qué pasa?

\- Nada. Es sólo... Que... Mi profesor de física es un poco raro, ¿Sabes? -Len levantó una ceja.

\- Como... ¿Espeluznante? -Rin negó con la cabeza- ¿Entonces cómo?

\- ¡Sólo lo es! -argumentó. Len no se veía impresionado- Él... N-nunca me mira ni me habla ni nada y... Y... ¿H-has visto su _cabello_? Sólo es... Raro.

Él se rascó la cabeza.

\- Entonces... ¿Su cabello te provoca escalofríos?

\- ¿Qué? No. Eso sería muy estúpido. Él, en general es extraño, nada más. -se llevó una mano a la barbilla, pensativa- Aunque creo que tienes razón con lo de la ayuda extra -dijo sonriendo- En realidad no quiero repetir esa materia el próximo año. -su hermano le dio unas palmaditas en la espada y se levantó.

\- Buena elección. Puedes hablar con él mañana, si quieres puedo acompañarte.

Pero ella negó con la cabeza.

\- No, está bien. No quiero que te quedes esperando. Enseñarme todas esas cosas va a tomarle mucho tiempo. -Len se rió.

\- Créeme, lo sé. -una almohada le golpeó la cabeza- ¡¿Qué?!

\- ¡No se suponía que me dieras la razón en eso!

* * *

Una pequeña sombra cayó sobre el escritorio de Gakupo. Suspiró. El día había llegado a su fin y él acababa de terminar su última clase. ¿No debería ese estudiante irse también?

Levantó la mirada y palideció al ver a Kagamine Rin. _Oh no. Todos menos ella..._ Ella, en quien no podía dejar de pensar. Ella, a quien casi no conocía pero que de alguna forma siempre se colaba en sus sueños. Ella, que estaba... ¿Diciendo su nombre?

\- ¿K-kamui sensei? -repitió y él se obligó a reaccionar. Asintió para indicarle que la escuchaba y desvió la mirada hacia los papeles que estaba revisando.

\- ¿Qué sucede, Kagamine?

Ella se aferró más a los libros que llevaban en sus brazos, le temblaban las piernas.

\- Hum... Bueno, quería hablar con usted sobre mis notas. Estoy... Eh... Reprobando su materia y me preguntaba si podría darme algún crédito extra o tutorías.

Gakupo casi azotó la cabeza en el escritorio. ¿Por qué _demonios_ no había llamado antes a un tutor para pedirle que le ayudara a ésta chica?

Bueno, tal vez había estado demasiado ocupado tratando de evitarla.

Abrió su laptop y buscó el portafolio de evidencias de Rin. Bien... Había logrado fallar en casi todas las pruebas, apenas había pasado y eso porque entregaba todas las tareas. Obviamente necesitaba ayuda, pero...

Ella debió haber notado su vacilación, porque sacudió la mano que tenía libre frente a su rostro.

\- ¡No tiene que hacerlo ahora!... Pero estaría bien si fuera pronto. ¿Podemos reunirnos en la biblioteca o algo? Significaría mucho para mí si me ayudara a subir mi promedio.

En realidad no podía negarle eso a un estudiante, sin importar lo incómodo que lo hiciera sentir. Y de todos modos, no era su culpa en realidad.

Finalmente el pelivioleta asintió. Acordaron reunirse a las 5:00 esa tarde y Rin se alejó casi dando saltitos. Ella no podría estar así de emocionada por ir a _estudiar_ , ¿Cierto?

Evidentemente.

Pasando una mano por su cabello, el profesor se reclinó en su silla tratando de contemplar cómo transcurriría el resto de la tarde. ¿Bien? ¿Mal? ¿Habría alguna complicación?

Eventualmente decidió que estaba pensando demasiado las cosas y abandonó la escuela para volver a su modesto hogar. Al menos tendría algunas horas para mentalizarse.

* * *

\- ¿A dónde vas? -le preguntó más tarde Len a su hermana. Ella levantó la mirada del espejo de su tocador, donde acababa de ponerse su listón.

\- ¿Dónde están mamá y papá? -preguntó en lugar de responderle. Él se encogió de hombros. Sus padres eran empresarios y pasaban muy poco tiempo en casa, por lo que Rin y Len habían aprendido a cuidarse entre ellos desde muy pequeños. Ella se levantó.

\- Voy a la biblioteca. Veré a mi profesor para que me ayude con física.

\- ¿En serio?

\- Pues sí. ¿No fuiste tú quien lo sugirió? -él se encogió de hombros.

\- Sí, pero no pensé que lo _harías_ de verdad. ¿Cuándo empezaste a hacerme caso?

Rin le sacó la lengua y lo rodeó al salir de su habitación, luego bajó las escaleras para ir a la sala. Miró afuera, parecía que llovería pronto y Len también lo notó.

\- ¿Quieres que vaya contigo? -ella negó con la cabeza.

\- Nah. Probablemente será muy aburrido y largo. Además, puedo caminar sola de ida y vuelta. -le aseguró mientras se ponía una chaqueta- ¡Te quiero! -dijo en voz alta al salir.

Él gruñó una respuesta y ella suspiró, sacudiéndose y preguntándose por qué estaba tan nerviosa por esa sesión de estudio, si sólo estaría con su profesor. Su alto y apuesto profesor...

Bah _¡Concéntrate, Rin!_

No tardó mucho en llegar, pero Gakupo no estaba ahí. Pensó que tal vez había llegado muy temprano y miró su reloj para comprobarlo.

Se sentó en una mesa y sacó su libro de texto para comenzar sin él, tratando de calmar sus nervios.

No era nada, sólo estaba tratando de aumentar su promedio en las boletas.

¿Entonces por qué su corazón palpitaba tan rápido?

* * *

 ** _Nekopanda Harumi-chan: Bueno, ya verás conforme se desarrolle la historia :3 gracias por comentar n.n_**


	3. Chapter 3

**_Nada de lo que veas aquí es mío, esto sólo es la traducción de un fic escrito por SinnersLikeUs inspirado en los_** ** _hermosos personajes de Crypton e Internet-co, y claro, la canción Magnet tampoco es de ninguno de nosotros._**

* * *

Todo estaría bien. No pasaría nada _malo_ ni _escandaloso_ , eso se decía Gakupo para tranquilizarse. Sólo era una sesión de estudio. Todo estaría bien.

Quizá una ducha lo ayudaría a calmarse. Al ver su reloj se dio cuenta de que ya eran las 4:40. Bueno, entonces una ducha rápida…

Su ducha rápida terminó después de 40 minutos, oficialmente se le había hecho tarde. Entró en su auto maldiciéndose a sí mismo y condujo, probablemente dejando un rastro de polvo detrás de él y llegó a la biblioteca unos 10 minutos después.

Entró, empapado por la lluvia y no se tardó en encontrar a Rin en una esquina de la sala sentada en una [bean bag chair], con el libro de física abierto, pero no lo estaba leyendo. En lugar de eso, estaba contemplando el reloj que estaba frente a ella, posiblemente se preguntaba por qué él no había llegado aún. Él se detuvo un momento para mentalizarse.

\- _Bueno_ –pensó- _al menos no trae su uniforme... Con esa falda tan corta…_

Gakupo dejó de observar su atuendo en el momento en el que ella notó su presencia. Caminó hacia ella y se sentó en la silla adyacente.

\- Kamui sensei. -suspiró, luego entrecerró los ojos- Llega tarde.

Él se sintió culpable por hacerla esperar.

\- Gomen -murmuró- perdí la noción del tiempo. Me disculpo, Kagamine. -levantó una mano al decir eso y luego preguntó- ¿Podemos comenzar?

Rin lo miró por un momento, como si estuviera pensando qué hacer. Luego levantó una mano y, por un momento, él creyó que iba a tomar la suya. Pero la retiró y en lugar de eso le mostró su libro.

\- Claro -respondió.

\- ¿Con qué tienes problemas? -ella sonrió nerviosa. - Con esto -y levantó el libro.

\- ... Levantaste el libro...

\- Exactamente.

Suspiró. Sería una tarde muy larga.

* * *

Dos horas después, Rin apenas empezaba a entender. Él le puso un problema y ella lo pudo resolver muy rápido. No es necesario decir que estaba muy orgullosa de sí misma.

Se levantó dando saltos con los brazos levantados sobre su cabeza sin darse cuenta de que su profesor estaba sonrojado y había desviado la mirada. Sonriendo, se giró hacia él y vio que se había puesto de pie.

\- Muchas gracias, sensei -le dijo uniendo las manos. Él sonrió levemente. - No hay problema.

Rin recogió sus cosas y juntos caminaron hasta la salida.

\- Entonces... ¿Cree que pueda ser un as en la próxima prueba?

Antes de que él pudiera responder, pusieron un pie afuera y se dieron cuenta de que estaba lloviendo. Ambos quedaron empapados hasta los huesos en cuestión de segundos. Rin gruñó.

\- Genial. Es perfecto.

Miró el cielo.

\- _¿Cómo se supone que voy a caminar hasta mi casa así? ~_

Decidida, dio un paso al frente sólo para resbalarse en un charco. Los brazos le fallaron y terminó tirando sus cosas al tratar de encontrar algo de qué agarrarse. Infortunadamente Gakupo era el único que estaba cerca de ella. Él había alargado el brazo para ayudarle y ella se sujetó de él, pero ambos cayeron al piso.

La caída fue muy fuerte, Gakupo quedó encima de Rin y sus frentes se chocaron con fuerza y por unos momentos la visión de ella se llenó de puntos negros, pero cuando se recompuso, se sonrojó al darse cuenta de la posición tan comprometedora en la que estaban. Él debió haberlo notado también, pues se precipitó girándose para que ella no pudiera verle el rostro y sin decir nada ambos se arrodillaron para levantar los libros de Rin. Al terminar, se quedaron mirando unos segundos.

\- Hum... Nos vemos mañana -dijo ella tímidamente, tratando de que sus palabras se escucharan por encima de los alaridos del viento mientras tomaba los libros que él le ofrecía.

\- ¿Vas a caminar hasta tu casa así? -le preguntó incrédulo. Cuando ella asintió con la cabeza, él negó- No. Yo te llevo. Mi auto está por aquí.

Al parecer ella tenía cara de querer negarse, pues él añadió:

\- Con lo que acaba de pasar, probablemente acabarás rompiéndote un brazo.

Rin hizo un puchero, pero lo siguió en silencio hasta donde estaba estacionado el auto. No era impresionante. En realidad era bastante viejo. Lo miró de reojo. O él tenía un gusto por lo clásico o las cosas se le habían adelantado sin que se diera cuenta.

Él le abrió primero la puerta del pasajero y ella se deslizó en el asiento de piel tiritando de frío. Luego se dirigió al otro lado, se subió, encendió el auto y esperó unos momentos mientras entraba en calor.

Eventualmente comenzó a conducir, pero la lluvia hacía que fuera complicado ver a través del parabrisas, cosa que puso un poco nerviosa a Rin. Sí, normalmente amaba la lluvia, pero sólo cuando estaba a salvo en su casa escuchando el golpeteo de las gotas de agua en las ventanas y tomando algo caliente.

\- ¿Dónde vives? -le preguntó Gakupo mirándola.

Ella le dio la dirección y se dirigieron ahí en medio de un silencio incómodo.

Rin apenas notó que seguía temblando hasta que Gakupo aumentó la temperatura del calefactor y cuando se detuvieron en un semáforo en rojo, él se quitó la chaqueta para ponérsela a ella en los hombros. Ella se sonrojó y murmuró un "gracias".

Había demasiado silencio. Jugueteando con los botones ante ella, Rin encendió la radio. Cualquier estación que él hubiera estado escuchando antes tenía que ser mejor que ese silencio incómodo. Sonrió al escuchar la letra de la canción:

 _Hazme de una vez sentir_  
 _Que está pasión no tendrá fin_  
 _Y que no fue un error, hacerte el amor_  
 _Por favor déjame besar tu ser_  
 _El mundo que otros no ven_  
 _Solo intoxícame, que feliz seré_  
 _Ahogada en tu calidez..._

\- Es la canción favorita de mi mejor amiga. -dijo Rin acurrucándose en la chaqueta, que le quedaba bastante grande- Y entiendo por qué le gusta tanto. Es sobre un amor prohibido. Es romántico cómo la pareja de la canción lucha para hacer que su relación funcione a pesar de que todo está en su contra. -había empezado a divagar con voz cansada, pero a Gakupo parecía no importarle- Si algún día me llego a enamorar de alguien, no dejaría que nadie me separe de esa persona. No me importaría lo que otros piensen mientras pueda estar a su lado.

Sus ojos azules resplandecían cuando se giró para mirarlo.

\- ¿Está mal? -le preguntó.

Gakupo no sabía qué decirle, así que sólo se estacionó. Habían llegado a su casa. Ambos se quedaron ahí sentados por unos momentos.

\- ¿Lo está? -susurró más para sí misma que para él, pero al darse cuenta de que había estado pensando en voz alta se sonrojó- ¡L-lo siento! No me haga caso. Puedo seguir hablando y hablando cuando estoy cansada. -empujando la puerta, le arrojó su chaqueta- ¡Gracias por todo! -dijo por último.

Gakupo negó con la cabeza y volvió a conducir hasta su casa.

Lo que ella dijo... ¿Significaba que ella _amaba_ a alguien prohibido?

¿O sólo era que él se estaba haciendo ilusiones tontas?

Esa noche soñó con una chica que olía a naranjas. Ella le sonreía alegremente y le hacía señas para que la siguiera; y entonces él la seguía sin dudarlo, adentrándose en la oscuridad que ocultaba su camino.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Creo que ya en el capítulo 4 resulta innecesario decirlo, pero igual vuelvo a repetir que -para mi tristeza u.u - nada de lo que veas aquí incluyendo a los personajes me pertenece ni fue invención mía -mi imaginación no da para tanto *n*)9 - sino que esta es una traducción de un fic escrito por SinnersLikeUs inspirado en los personajes de Crypton e Internet-co.**_

* * *

Ese viernes sería halloween y a pesar de que esa era la fiesta favorita de Rin, ella aún no tenía un disfraz. Era miércoles, así que aún tenía dos días para buscar uno. Tenía que ser uno bueno, porque lo usaría en su primer fiesta de secundaria.

El amigo de Len, Kaito, era un estudiante de último grado famoso por organizar fiestas muy locas. Según él, Halloween era su especialidad ¡Y de ninguna manera Rin se perdería de eso!

Pero el asunto del disfraz estaba un poco decaído...

Suspiró. Tomó su teléfono y decidió llamar a Miku. Ella y su mejor amiga no habían salido mucho ese mes y Rin estaba completamente segura de saber por qué. Sí, sus calificaciones no eran las mejores pero eso nunca las había detenido.

Miku respondió al tercer timbrazo.

\- _¿Hola?_

\- ¡Miku! -exclamó Rin emocionada- Apenas hemos hablado, ¿Cómo estás?

Escuchó las risas de su amiga.

 _\- Sí, lo sé. ¿Dónde has estado? ¡Casi no te veo en la escuela!_ -Rin gruñó.

\- Y aún así apenas logro llegar a tiempo a las clases.

 _\- Sí, era de esperarse._

Puso los ojos en blanco antes de recordar que Miku no podía verla. Negó con la cabeza.

\- ¿Irás a la fiesta de Kaito el viernes?

 _\- Todavía no sé. ¿Por qué?_

\- Porque yo sí voy a ir pero todavía no tengo disfraz y me preguntaba si te gustaría ir de compras conmigo. ¿Estás ocupada?

Hubo silencio del otro lado por un momento.

 _\- No, no estoy ocupada. Estaré en tu casa en una hora, ¿De acuerdo?_

Rin aceptó y colgó el teléfono sonriendo.

\- ¿Era Miku? -dijo una voz detrás de ella haciéndola saltar.

Asustada, Rin se giró bruscamente para mirar a Len.

\- ¡Len! ¡Por Dios, deja de hacer eso! -hizo un puchero y él se rió- Sí, era ella. Iremos de compras en un rato. ¿Quieres ir?

Len hizo una mueca al recordar la última vez que había salido con ellas dos. Lo habían arrastrado durante _horas_ por varias tiendas estúpidas y todavía lo obligaron a cargar las bolsas.

\- No, gracias -respondió al fin.

Rin se encogió de hombros.

\- Bien. ¿Y de qué te vas a vestir? -preguntó.

\- De un adolescente que no tiene nada mejor qué hacer que ir a una fiesta llena de niños hormonales y alcohol.

Riéndose de ese chiste malo, Rin se alejó para arreglarse.

* * *

Rin concluyó que Miku se estaba comportando de forma extraña mientras iban y venían por las tiendas sin encontrar nada bueno.

De vez en cuando la peliturquesa la miraba, abría la boca como para decir algo, pero luego la volvía a cerrar y sugería alguna otra tienda. En serio le molestaba, porque sabía que lo que Miku estuviera tratando de decirle era algo sobre por qué no se habían visto en los últimos días.

\- Oye, Miku...

\- ¿Sí?

\- ¿Está todo bien? -preguntó por fin mientras se ajustaba su listón en la cabeza- Has estado muy callada hoy y no me gusta. Usualmente cuando salimos estás corriendo por ahí y comprando tus vegetales raros.

\- ¡Oye! Saben bien. -Rin suspiró y negó con la cabeza.

\- Eso no importa. Quiero que me digas qué sucede.

Mirando a su amiguita, Miku respondió:

\- Tú también has estado actuando raro últimamente, y siempre después de tus clases de física. ¿Qué hay de eso?

\- Yo... Puede que repruebe la materia. -Miku gruñó.

\- Ay, Rin... - ¡Pero esa no es la cuestión! -dijo ella interrumpiéndola- Eres mi mejor amiga y se supone que tendría que conocerte mejor que nadie, ¿No? Entonces ¿Cuál es ese gran secreto que no me puedes contar? -de los ojos de Miku comenzaron a brotar algunas lágrimas.

\- Te lo diré... Después. Ahora cómprate tu disfraz y luego vamos a tu casa, ¿Sí?

Rin asintió decidida y se precipitó a la siguiente tienda de disfraces que vio y echó una hojeada por sus artículos. Ya sintiéndose un poco mejor, Miku sacó un disfraz de gato y se rió.

\- ¡Cómprate este!

Al verlo de cerca, Rin se dio cuenta de que era una especie de traje de baño de una sola pieza con orejitas y una cola.

\- Voy a una fiesta, no a posar para la portada de _Playboy_. -bufó- Vamos, quiero encontrar algo antes de que oscurezca.

Después de ver otras tiendas, Rin encontró un disfraz de Caperucita roja. No era muy original, pero era el mejor que había visto ese día. Miku ya tenía un disfraz en su casa -pero claro, no le dijo de qué era-, por lo que ya podían irse.

En el autobús de regreso a casa estuvieron aún más calladas y Rin estuvo a punto de jalarle el cabello a su amiga. Esa _no era_ Miku.

Finalmente llegaron a la casa de Rin. Al abrir la puerta se dio cuenta de que Len no estaba ahí, lo que les convenía, pues así Miku podría decirle lo que fuera que necesitara decirle sin interrupciones.

Mientras caminaba a la cama dejó su disfraz en el tocador, luego se sentó con un ligero rebote dando unas palmaditas al sitio junto a ella.

\- Siéntate.

Vacilante, Miku hizo lo que le pedía y respiró profundamente. Rin notó que sus manos estaban temblorosas y tomó una entre las suyas.

\- Sabes que puedes decirme lo que sea, ¿Verdad? -asintió- ¿Y que te seguiré queriendo y seguirás siendo mi mejor amiga sin importar lo que pase? -volvió a asentir, pero más despacio esta vez- Muy bien.

\- B-bien... -Miku se armó de valor para ver a Rin a la cara- Estoy saliendo con alguien.

Rin levantó una ceja preguntándose cómo eso podría ser algo malo.

\- ¡Genial! -dijo entusiasmada pero Miku desvió la mirada- ... ¿No lo es?... ¿Te trata mal? Miku, si él...

\- No no no... -la interrumpió ella- Es una maravillosa persona, pero...

\- ¿Pero qué?

\- No es esa clase de persona con la que uno esperaría verme.

Rin estaba confundida, deseaba que su amiga dejara de hablar con acertijos.

\- ¿Entonces cuál es el problema? ¿Es drogadicto? ¿Alcohólico? ¿Demasiado maduro para ti? ¿Demasiado _joven_? ¿O simplemente es como... Un chico malo?

\- No es un _él._

\- _Oh..._

La habitación se sumió en un profundo silencio y para Miku, que su amiga no dijera nada era demasiado cruel. Por segunda vez ese día sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y sacó su mano de entre las de Rin.

\- ¡L-lo siento! Sé que está mal, pero...

\- Oh, Miku -dijo Rin suavemente, volviendo a tomar la mano de la muchacha- No hay _nada_ malo contigo, en absoluto. Es diferente, sí, pero ¿Eso cuando te ha frenado antes? Está bien, admito que al principio me sorprendió, pero está bien. Todo estará bien.

Ahogando un sollozo, Miku abrazó a Rin y ésta le devolvió el abrazo acariciándole suavemente la espalda hasta que dejó de llorar.

\- Gr-gracias, Rin -sollozó mientras sacaba un pañuelo para secarse los ojos.

\- No hay nada qué agradecer -le respondió ella con una sonrisa- pero ¿Cuando la voy a conocer? ¿O ya la conozco?

Miku negó con la cabeza.

\- No, no lo creo. Se mudó aquí el verano pasado. ¿Recuerdas que estuve trabajando como salvavidas en la playa? -Rin asintió- Bueno, ahí la conocí.

La rubia guiñó un ojo.

\- Qué romántico. -Miku se sonrojó.

\- Oh, cállate. Dios sabe con quién te quedarás tú teniendo a Len vigilándote todo el tiempo como un halcón. Ya sabes, con lo sobreprotector que es...

\- ¡Oye! ¡Él me cuida, nada más! Y estoy segura de que encontraré a alguien bueno para mí.

Después de esa conversación, simplemente hicieron lo que cualquier par de amigas haría. Llamaron a los padres de Miku para pedir permiso para que se quedara a dormir e hicieron una pijamada, y vieron películas cursis comiendo mucha comida chatarra. En realidad no durmieron mucho esa noche -seguramente la escuela sería un martirio al día siguiente- pero estuvo bien.

Habían vuelto a ser las mejores amigas.

* * *

 _ **¿Halloween? Ahora empiezo a creer que quizá hubiera sido mejor que me hubiera esperado para publicar esto en esas fechas... Nah, mejor ahora que tengo tiempo xD**_

 _ **Persona anónima 1** **(?: Hola :D me alegra que te esté gustando, yo también espero poder seguirla hasta el final, me gustaría que tú también le sigas el rastro, en realidad es bastante tierna -bueno, según yo xP .**_

 _ **Persona anónima 2(? xD : Bueno, la historia es bastante larga y tiene varias sorpresitas, espero que sea de tu agrado :3**_


	5. Chapter 5

**_Un capítulo más y todo aquí sigue sin ser de mi pertenencia unu_**

 ** _Esto sólo es la traducción de un fic escrito por SinnersLikeUs inspirándose en los personajes de Crypton e Internet-co y la canción "Magnet"sin fines de lucro._**

* * *

No es necesario decir que al día siguiente Rin se estaba muriendo de sueño en la escuela. Un café en la mañana la mantuvo despierta durante las dos primeras clases y pudo aguantar hasta el almuerzo, luego un chocolate la endulzó en la siguiente clase, pero en la última - _física_ , ¡Dios!- ya estaba cabeceando.

Cerró un momento los ojos y su cabeza colgó hacia adelante... ¡Pam! El golpeteo de un marcador la despertó y trató de concentrarse en lo que fuera que Kamui sensei estuviera escribiendo en la pizarra... Aunque seguramente no se perdería de nada importante si sólo cerraba un momento los ojos...

Cruzó los brazos mirando hacia la ventana. Afuera estaba nublado, un poco oscuro, era el momento perfecto para dormir y no hacer nada más...

\- ... amine... Kag... _¡Kagamine!_

Rin dio un salto y vio a su profesor parado delante de ella con los brazos cruzados y esos ojos azules mirándola de forma acusadora.

\- Tal vez si no usara mis clases para tomar su siesta, sus calificaciones mejorarían un poco.

Eso fue muy cruel.

Rin se sonrojó, clavó la mirada en su mesa y murmuró una disculpa. El profesor suspiró al entregarle un papel rosa -un aviso de detención-, provocando que la rubia gimiera.

\- Espero que esté despierta cuando se presente. -dijo antes de seguir dando su clase.

Sí. _Perfecto_. Tal vez esa pijamada con Miku no era la mejor idea que Rin había tenido después de todo.

* * *

Después de clase, Rin estaba refunfuñando sobre lo injusto que era que sólo la habían visto dormida _una_ vez y ya tenía que pasar toda la tarde en detención. Estaba en su casillero cuando Len llegó por ella preguntando si estaba lista para irse.

\- No, -suspiró- estoy en detención y se supone que es mejor que cumpla mi castigo hoy, ¿No? -Len frunció el ceño pero asintió- Hum... ¿En qué salón es?

\- Yo te llevo. -le respondió él- Vamos.

Caminaron juntos con los brazos entrelazados y ella le preguntó cómo había sido su día, luego empezó a contarle con voz cansada sobre lo que le había pasado a ella hasta que él mencionó algo sobre la próxima feria de ciencias "C _laro, el nerd."_ Cuando se detuvieron, Rin levantó la mirada hacia el número del aula.

\- ¡Oye! Acabo de estar aquí, ¡Este es mi salón de física! Y yo que pensé que estar aquí una vez al día ya era malo...

Rin creía que todo lo que tuviera que ver con la ciencia era malo y debía alejarse de ella.

Len se rió alborotando el cabello de su hermana antes de alejarse por el pasillo para ir a casa a ver televisión o jugar videojuegos.

" _Aunque conociéndolo, probablemente se irá a hacer tarea._ "

Rin respiró profundamente, enderezó los hombros y se preparó para enfrentar su sentencia -de muerte-... Bueno, quizá estaba exagerando un poco, pero en serio ¿Quién quiere pasar la noche antes de una fiesta en la escuela?

* * *

Gakupo notó que ese sería un día de detención lento. Muy lento. En el aula no había nadie de los que se suponía debía supervisar.

" _Deben estarse preparando para la fiesta para la que he estado escuchando._

Ya estaba listo para irse creyendo que nadie se iba a presentar cuando quién si no Kagamine entró y pálida miró a su alrededor.

\- ¿Estoy en el salón correcto? -preguntó.

Pudo haberse quedado cualquier otro día, pero no, ¡Había elegido precisamente el día que a él le tocaba quedarse a supervisar! Sin mostrar su nerviosismo asintió y volvió a concentrarse en las notas que estaba corrigiendo.

Maldita sea, no se podía concentrar, ella se había sentado al frente, muy cerca de él...

 _Sólo ignórala._

De todos modos estaba revisando un ejercicio que ella había hecho y había escrito... Algo... Que no entendía...

\- Kagamine, ¿Puede venir un momento?

Dando saltitos -probablemente porque no tenía nada mejor qué hacer- se acercó y se paró detrás de él tan cerca, que él podía sentir el calor que irradiaba su cuerpo.

\- ¿Qué sucede? -preguntó inclinándose al frente de forma que su aliento le provocó un cosquilleo en la nuca, haciéndolo estremecer.

Él señaló el ejercicio.

\- ¿Qué demonios estabas tratando de hacer? -preguntó. Ella lo miró confundida.

\- Encontrar la ecuación de la masa.

\- Y lo hiciste bien, pero estábamos buscando el impulso, no la masa. -pudo escuchar cómo se palmeaba la frente y murmuraba algo sobre los _demonios de la ciencia_ antes de hablarle a él.

\- Bien, bien. Creo que estoy algo oxidada. -seguía estando demasiado cerca y cada palabra que decía provocaba que su pecho le rozara el brazo. Él desvió la mirada tratando de ocultar su rostro, que seguramente estaba enrojecido.

\- _¿Al menos sabes lo que estás haciendo?_

Lo estaba haciendo actuar... No como un profesor debe actuar con un estudiante, para nada. Ella no debía ser tan seductora ni atractiva y él no debía ser tan débil.

\- Ah... En realidad no. -admitió. Gakupo no se había dado cuenta de que había pensado en voz alta- Pero creo que es lo que me gano por quedarme dormida en clase, ¿No? -su voz sonaba amarga.

\- Muy cierto. Si pusieras atención...

\- Seguiría sin entender. -lo interrumpió- Tal vez debería... No sé... ¿Bajar de nivel? -él negó con la cabeza.

\- Sólo si quieres repetir la materia el próximo año. -el fruncimiento de su lindo rostro le respondió.

\- Sé que es mucho pedir y probablemente esté ocupado, pero ¿Podemos fijar otra sesión de estudio?

Gakupo lo pensó un momento. ¿Realmente confiaba en sí mismo para estar a solas con ella teniendo esa estúpida atracción? No. Apenas había tenido confianza en sí mismo ese día al verla dormir usando sus brazos como almohada. Se veía tan serena, con un mechón de cabello cubriéndole el rostro. Él había querido acomodarlo, quizá acariciarle una mejilla, no despertarla.

\- ¿Mañana? -preguntó. Ella se sonrojó.

\- Estaré... Eh... Ocupada.

\- Déjame adivinar. ¿Una fiesta? -sonrió al ver su expresión sorprendida- ¿Esa fiesta es más importante que tus calificaciones?

Rin se mordió el labio de una forma que Gakupo encontró casi _provocativa_.

\- N-no me lo tome a mal, Kamui sensei, no quiero reprobar pero... -se interrumpió. Obviamente trataba de encontrar alguna excusa hasta que con manos temblorosas dijo- ¿No puede ser otro día? ¿Como el domingo?

\- La biblioteca cierra los domingos. -¿En serio no lo sabía?

\- Oh... -al parecer no- Bueno, puede ser en otro lugar, ¿No? ¿Q-qué tal en su casa?

Su casa. Su propia residencia privada donde era fácil para dos personas tener intimidad, donde nadie podía detener su despreciable tren de pensamientos hacia esa chica. Finalmente suspiró.

\- Está bien.

* * *

Cambió de opinión. No había forma en el mundo en la que pudiera hacerlo. Ni siquiera estaba seguro de poder estar en la misma habitación que ella sin que sus pensamientos tomaran ese giro tan deshonroso.

Así, Gakupo decidió que debía renunciar.

No podía seguir arriesgándose a que alguien descubriera sus sentimientos. Debía renunciar, irse de Samasetto y buscarse otro empleo muy lejos de Rin Kagamine.

Parecía demasiado fácil, pero por alguna razón no podía dejar de preguntarse si ella llegaría a extrañarlo.

* * *

 ** _Hola, persona anónima 1 -w- jajaja no sé, eso me hizo reír mucho cuando lo vi xD a mí también me sorprendió la vez que lo leí, pero luego pensé "Bueno... Es magnet" xD Gracias, es lindo que te guste mi forma de redactar -en especial porque a veces es bastante revoltoso a la hora de traducir *n* -, cuando empecé a leer el original me dio flojera buscar el diccionario y usé el traductor de Google... Es muy feo, da las traducciones bastante mal y no se entiende la historia :'v por eso me decidí a hacerlo yo, por si había alguien a quien le interesara leerlo, también es lindo saber que te está gustando tanto hasta ahora :3_**

 ** _Hola, SarEma29 n.n justo iba a actualizar cuando vi tu review xP también he visto fics así, no me agradan .-. Es que pienso que a Miku le queda más una personalidad linda y alegre que la típica tsundere asesina kawaii que mata gente mientras abraza su conejito -sí, he encontrado cosas así :s - En fin :v gracias por leer, espero que puedas seguirlo hasta el final, y que te guste, obvio :3_**


	6. Chapter 6

_**Ya capítulo 6 :O**_

 _ **Y sigo sin ser propietaria de nada igual que en los 5 capítulos anteriores unu**_

* * *

Al día siguiente en la escuela, Rin estaba un tanto feliz de no haber tenido clase de física. Eso sólo la habría estresado y ella quería estar más... No tan estresada antes de la fiesta de esa noche.

Infortunadamente, su última clase de ese día era gimnasia, pero al menos era la única que compartía con Miku.

\- ¿Estás emocionada por la fiesta? -le preguntó sobre la red de bádminton mientras preparaba torpemente su raqueta.

 _Tendría que haber hecho yoga..._

Miku asintió antes de lanzar un tiro perfecto, haciendo a Rin correr hacia atrás en un intento por atrapar el birdie. Por supuesto, cayó al suelo antes de que pudiera golpearlo.

\- Al menos podrías pretender que apestas tanto como yo. -comentó- ¿Luka irá contigo?

Su amiga se sonrojó y miró a su alrededor como para comprobar que nadie las estuviera escuchando. Después de evaluar si era seguro, asintió.

\- Sí. No puedo esperar a que la conozcas, Rin. La vas a adorar. Es muy linda y divertida y _tan_ bonita.

\- Cuidado, me harás caer a sus pies -dijo Rin haciendo reír a la peliturquesa.

\- Lo dudo, pero veré si tiene un hermano.

\- Demonios, espero que sí.

Su conversación se vio interrumpida cuando dos chicas pasaron cerca de ellas hablando en voz alta.

\- ¿Ya escuchaste? -dijo una de ellas- El lindo profesor de ciencias va a renunciar... Ya sabes, el joven, el de cabello violeta.

\- ¿En serio? -replicó la segunda- _yo escuché_ que lo iban a despedir ¡Por darle un puñetazo al director! -la primera negó con la cabeza.

\- No, a mí me dijeron que se había enamorado de uno de sus alumnos. Uno... _Varón..._

Un chismoso que pasaba por ahí también se quiso meter en la conversación.

\- No, lo que pasa es que se va a casar con una chica americana que quiere que se mude a Estados unidos con ella...

El resto de la conversación quedó ahogada cuando Miku se giró para mirar a Rin.

\- Uh... No pensé que Kamui sería de los que renunciar así. Pensé que al menos podría seguir soportando ser abusado por un montón de niñitas locas antes de huir.

¿Kamui sensei se iba?...

Por alguna razón, ese pensamiento provocó una punzada de un inesperado -y molesto- sentimiento de temor en el estómago de Rin. No es como si fueran necesariamente cercanos, pero ¿Era real alguno de esos rumores? ¿O era algo más?

Un raro presentimiento le hizo sentir que era _su_ culpa. Pero claro, sus bajas calificaciones no podían ser motivo suficiente para hacerlo huir.

¿Entonces qué podía ser?

* * *

Unas horas después Rin estaba frente a su hermano frunciendo el ceño por su "disfraz".

\- ¿Qué? -le preguntó él sonrojado por su mirada tan intensa. Ella suspiró masajeándose las sienes, haciendo que la capucha roja cayera hacia atrás.

\- Es una fiesta de _disfraces_ , Len. ¡No puedes ir vestido de ti mismo! No creí que estuvieras hablando en serio el otro día -tuvo que reprimir el impulso de golpearlo cuando se encogió de hombros- Bueno, ya es demasiado tarde -dijo, pero se arrepintió al ver una sonrisita burlona en el rostro de su gemelo.

Negando con la cabeza, lo tomó por el cabello y así lo obligó a subir por las escaleras. ¿Y qué si llegaban un poco tarde? De ninguna manera Len iría como... Pues _Len._

* * *

Eventualmente los gemelos llegaron a la fiesta como Caperucita roja y un vampiro hecho a base de colmillos de plástico, pintura roja en el rostro y una capa negra improvisada. Len se sentía un poco ridículo pero Rin se veía feliz, así que lo dejó pasar.

La fiesta ya había empezado para cuando ellos llegaron y Rin pronto perdió a Len entre la multitud, aunque probablemente estaría con una chica o dos. Quizá un chico. _Qué shota_.

Como sea, Rin sabía que podía cuidarse sola. Además, tenía la misión de encontrar a Miku y esa misteriosa Luka -y quizá algún sexy hermano mayor... Sólo quizá-. Por tal vez la millonésima vez en su vida maldijo su corta estatura mientras avanzaba a tropezones por la acalorada sala llena de personas.

No se tardó en encontrar una silla y se trepó decidida en ella para observar las cabezas que la rodeaban buscando algún destello de cabello turquesa. No fue tan difícil de encontrar y Rin se sintió feliz de que su amiga tuviera ese color de cabello tan único.

Al notar que Miku estaba junto al refrigerador bajó de un salto e hizo su mejor esfuerzo por correr en esa dirección sin importarle los cuerpos que se estrellaban con el suyo ni la música atronandole en los oídos.

Al acercarse pudo ver mejor a la chica que estaba junto a Miku. Era mucho más alta que ella y tenía el cabello rosado, su rostro estaba oculto por una pesada capa de maquillaje pero Rin podía asegurar que Miku tenía razón acerca de su belleza. Ambas estaban disfrazadas de geishas.

\- ¡Miku! -gritó deslizándose junto a su amiga. Ella le sonrió.

\- Hola, Rin.

Mirando a la otra chica que estaba ahí, Rin le tendió su mano a la pelirrosada, quien la estrechó y sacudió.

\- Luka, ella es Rin, mi mejor amiga. Rin, ella es Luka, mi... -se interrumpió y Rin miró a Luka esperando que ella pudiera aclarar qué clase de relación tenían.

\- Su novia. -finalizó por ella sonriendole a Rin mientras soltaba su mano para sujetar la de Miku- He escuchado mucho de ti.

\- Miku es bastante habladora -Rin le sonrió a la susodicha- no dejaba de hablar de ti la otra noche.

\- Oh, ¿En serio?

Miku se movió para quedar en medio de ellas con las mejillas enrojecidas.

\- Está bien, está bien. Ya entendimos. Soy una parlanchina. ¿Alguien quiere beber algo?

Probablemente la oferta sólo fuera una distracción pero a Rin se le iluminó el rostro.

\- ¿Como alcohol? -preguntó emocionada. Nunca antes había bebido, ya que sus padres no conservaban nada de eso en casa, así que esa podía ser su oportunidad.

Luka asintió y señaló una mesa cercana donde una chica de último grado de cabello corto castaño estaba sirviendo unos tragos -y consumiéndolos también- en vasitos de plástico.

Casi temblando de emoción, Rin caminó hasta ahí, agarró uno de los vasos y se lo llevó a los labios inclinando la cabeza hacia atrás. Tragó rápidamente pero luego empezó a toser haciendo una mueca con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. La chica que estaba ahí se rió.

\- Ugh... -Rin se quedó mirando el vaso ahora vacío- ¿Se supone que debe quemar _así_?

\- ¿Novata? -preguntó la chica en lugar de responderle. Siguió hablando al ver a Rin asentir- Lo imaginé. Me llamo Meiko, y eso sólo quema hasta que dejas de sentirlo.

En realidad tenía sentido...

Rin se encogió de hombros y agarró otro vaso haciendo una mueca. Les hizo un gesto a Miku y Luka pero ellas rechazaron las bebidas. En lugar de eso le preguntaron si quería bailar con ellas.

¿Quién era ella para negarse?

* * *

Después de algunas canciones Rin se declaró oficialmente ebria y se alejó de la pareja cuando comenzó a sonar una canción lenta. Bien podía ir a buscar a Len.

Encontró su silla y volvió a subirse en ella, pero esta vez buscaba una mata de cabello rubio y el destello de unos colmillos de vampiro, pero él la encontró primero.

Alguien la jaló por la cintura bajandola de la silla. Al principio Rin se asustó hasta que pudo ver un par de ojos azules como los de ella.

\- ¡Len! Te estaba buscando.

\- Y-yo también, Rinny -arrastró las palabras. Hum... _Rinny._ Él ya no la llamaba así desde que dejaron de dormir en la misma cama.

\- ¿Estás borracho, Len? -preguntó tratando de ver mejor sus -visiblemente inyectados en sangre- ojos- Pensé que habías dicho que sólo los perdedores hacen eso.

En lugar de responder, él la tomó por la cintura y la hizo subir por las escaleras llevándola a una amplia habitación. En una de las paredes había una fotografía de un chico de cabello azul. Ese debía ser Kaito.

\- ¿Rinny? -levantó la mirada para ver a su hermano parado a no más de dos centímetros de ella- T-te amo. -las palabras seguían sonando arrastradas, pero ella pudo entenderlo y se puso nerviosa. Puso las manos en los hombros de Len y retrocedió un paso.

\- Len, creo que has bebido demasiado -dijo con cautela. Le ponía nerviosa admitir que casi le tenía miedo a su hermano.

Él murmuró algo más dando un paso al frente y Rin retrocedió una vez más, pidiéndole que repitiera lo que había dicho, pero en lugar de eso él se inclinó al frente y la besó directamente en la boca.

* * *

Gakupo gruñó mirando al reloj y luego a la ventana, de donde se reflejaban las excesivas luces de la calle, igual que la música. Eran las 11:00 p.m y seguía sonando demasiado fuerte.

Lo más probable era que no podría dormir esa noche.

Suspiró, salió de la cama y se puso una chaqueta. Quería salir a caminar, calmar sus nervios un poco y aclarar su mente.

Lo primero que pensó al salir fue que estaba extremadamente frío afuera, pero no le importó. Se dio la vuelta y comenzó a girar en dirección a donde él creyó que no habría ningún problema. Después de todo, ya sabía la clase de cosas que suelen suceder en fiestas como esa. Por alguna razón esperaba que Kagamine Rin no hubiera ido. Tal vez ella hablaba de una fiesta totalmente diferente el otro día.

¿Se enojaría con él al enterarse de que ya no haría su sesión de estudio? Se suponía que iría por ella el Domingo. ¿Tenía que ir de todos modos y decirle que ya no se volverían a ver? ¿O ella ya lo sabía?

Y si ya sabía ¿Estaba molesta?

Rió amargamente. Por supuesto que no. Perder a un profesor no podía ser nada malo para ella. Probablemente ya había ocurrido un par de veces antes, a ella no tenía por qué importarle.

Negó con la cabeza y trató de poner su mente en blanco sin esperar los problemas en los que se metería pronto.

* * *

 ** _SarEma29: Hola xP yo también pensé que sería raro ver la notificación xD y sí, pore Gaku. Tiene que soportar el acoso involuntario de Rin, y el de el resto de sus estudiantes u.u así de difícil debe ser la vida de un profesor sexy u.u_**


	7. Chapter 7

**_Aunque sea repetido, me veo en la obligación de seguir diciendo que nada de lo que puedas apreciar aquí es mío, ni siquiera los personajes ni la canción en que se inspiró esta historia._**

* * *

\- ¿M-me lo prestas? -le preguntó Rin a Meiko señalando el pequeño contenedor plateado que tenía ella en la mano. La mayor la miró de arriba abajo fijándose en sus ojos llorosos y actitud nerviosa que no tenían nada qué ver con el alcohol.

\- Seguro -dijo lentamente ofreciéndoselo. Rin sonrió en agradecimiento y caminó hacia la puerta prometiéndole a la castaña devolvérselo pronto.

Todo estaba mal.

¡Era su primera fiesta!

Se suponía que debía ser divertido y ridículo y ella debía estarse riendo con Miku y quizá con algún chico guapo que acabara de conocer, no llorando porque su propio hermano le haya robado su primer beso.

 _Oh, Dios._ ¿Cómo pudo Len hacerle eso? _¿Por qué?_ Ella amaba a su gemelo, de verdad, pero no quería nada más de él. ¿Eso había sido simplemente una reacción al alcohol? ¿O... O había sido algo más?

Tal vez no debía pensar mucho en eso. Se detuvo en un pequeño puente contemplando el agua oscura y se encontró a sí misma deseando poder ver su reflejo, quizá arreglar un poco su aspecto. Una ráfaga de viento frío la golpeó haciéndola temblar mientras se envolvía más con su capa roja. _Una chaqueta no estaría mal._

Al menos no había nadie cerca. Hacía demasiado frío y era muy tarde. Nadie podría verla romperse.

¿Dónde podía pasar la noche? Ciertamente no podía regresar a casa -no sería capaz de enfrentarse a Len, no del todo- ¿A la casa de Miku? No. No quería arruinar la noche de su mejor amiga también. Miku había estado muy feliz bailando con su novia y probablemente ya se habrían dado cuenta de que ella no estaba ahí. ¿A un hotel? ¿Y con qué dinero?

Suspiró y se dio la vuelta quedando con la espada contra el enrejado. Abrió la petaca de Meiko y bebió un largo trago. Todavía ardía, aunque ya era menos. De todos modos le calentó el vientre de ese aire tan frío y eso era mejor que nada.

Se deslizó aún recargada contra el borde hasta quedar sentada en el suelo. Con los ojos cerrados tomó otro sorbo y dejó caer la cabeza hacia atrás. Le dolía la cabeza, igual que el corazón y sus pies en realidad no se sentían para nada calientes a pesar de su larga caminata.

Un ataque de celos le golpeó el pecho al pensar en todos sus compañeros divirtiéndose y en que posiblemente Len sólo fue a divertirse después de que ella lo empujara y fuera por la puerta.

Miró a su alrededor sin encontrar ninguna forma de vida. Por fin era libre de llorar, así que cerró los ojos y dejó fluir las lágrimas.

* * *

Gakupo temblaba ante el frío de la noche. En esos momentos apenas podía escuchar el estruendo de la música, lo cual le hacía sentir un poco mejor. A lo lejos pudo distinguir el puentecito al que siempre iba cuando necesitaba pensar o simplemente ser él mismo.

Parecía ser una oportunidad tan buena como cualquier otra para ir.

No notó el cuerpo que estaba ahí hasta que pasó a su lado. Una capa roja cubría su figura, pero podía jurar que _ella_ -sí, definitivamente era una ella- estaba llorando. Sus hombros se sacudían y cada varios segundos se podía escuchar una serie de sollozos silenciosos. Aferrada en una mano tenía una petaca presumiblemente llena de alcohol que se veía ridícula ahí, pues era obvio que esa mano no era de un adulto

\- ¿Estás bien? -preguntó mientras se arrodillaba junto a ella y colocaba una mano en su espalda e hizo una mueca cuando ella levantó la cabeza tan repentinamente que se golpeó con la cerca que estaba detrás, aunque la chica bajo la capucha pareció no darse cuenta.

\- ¿K-kamui sensei? -preguntó y Gakupo no tuvo más dudas sobre su identidad. Ni siquiera necesitó que Rin se quitara la capucha, cosa que ella hizo de todas formas- ¿Q-qué está haciendo aquí? -su voz estaba tan temblorosa que empezó a hipar.

\- Kagamine... -dijo él en lugar de responderle mientras se inclinaba un poco más.

¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo a mitad de la calle completamente sola, la noche de Halloween, _llorando_? ¿No se daba cuenta de lo peligroso que es eso?

Ella asintió, con varios mechones rubios cubriendo su cabello.

\- Sí... Soy yo.

Él hizo un movimiento hacia la petaca plateada, pero ella lo aferró con más fuerza mirándolo con rabia.

\- Es ilegal. -dijo, provocando que ella lo mirara con más severidad.

\- Ya sé. No me importa. -acunó el frasco entre sus brazos como tratando de protegerlo- Lo necesito.

\- Kagamine...

\- ¿Por qué va a renunciar? -preguntó de repente mirándolo con grandes ojos llorosos. Él se rascó la nuca.

\- Yo sólo... Estoy buscando mejores oportunidades de trabajo.

\- Mentiroso.

Sus ojos se ensancharon. ¿Cómo se dio cuenta?

\- Siento que es mi culpa. Siento que... Usted me odia por alguna razón. Nunca me mira directamente y, si tengo razón, hasta se va a ir para _evitarme_. -desvió la mirada hacia la calle- Sé que no soy la persona más agradable del mundo, pero ¿No le parece que esto es muy poco profesional? -él no dijo nada- Ah... Entonces es _mi_ culpa.

Se inclinó hacia atrás, su rostro pálido casi brillaba con la luz de la luna por las lágrimas que le surcaban las mejillas. Sí, definitivamente estaba ebria.

\- Kagamine...

\- ¡Pero no entiendo cuál es su problema! -Rin se puso de pie frente a él y se llevó las manos a la cintura- ¡Yo nunca le hice nada malo! ¿O es que simplemente me desprecia porque lo pongo incómodo? Porque yo no soy la única que se le queda viendo y usted lo sabe. _Cada_ chica de mi curso tiene alguna especie de atracción hacia usted, pero de acuerdo a los rumores, usted no se va por eso. - _¿Rumores?_ \- Apuesto a que mi promedio hubiera sido mejor si usted realmente me hubiera ayudado al principio del año.

Él hizo una mueca al escuchar eso. Rin abrió la boca para seguir hablando pero él se levantó y se le acercó.

\- Kagamine, ¿Por qué está usted aquí? ¿Bebiendo? ¿Llorando? ¿Le hicieron algo? -preguntó más que nada para interrumpir su discurso. Funcionó, y ella clavó la mirada en el curso del río.

\- Debo verme horrible. -dijo ya más tranquila y suspiró- Fui a una fiesta. Fue divertido al principio... Quiero decir, conocí a la novia de mi mejor amiga. Ella es lesbiana, pero no me importa, y... Sólo quería beber alcohol, bailar y divertirme, nada más. -por un momento su sonrisita pareció hacerse aún más pequeña- Pero fui con mi hermano. Al principio nos separamos pero no me importó porque yo sé cuidarme sola. Seguramente usted no lo conoce, es tan nerd que pudo saltarse un grado... P-pero creo que estuvo bebiendo porque cuando me vio, me llevó por las escaleras...

Se interrumpió, pero Gakupo quería saber qué pasó después, así que le puso una mano en el hombro y le pidió que continuara pero Rin frunció el ceño.

\- ¿Por qué debería? Usted ni siquiera me conoce y para mí no es nada más que un profesor. -eso le dolió a Gakupo más de lo que debería- Además, ya ni siquiera es mi profesor. -por un momento ella pareció entristecerse, entonces por fin lo miró- N-no va a renunciar, ¿Verdad?

A él le temblaron los labios.

\- No... No lo sé...

\- No quiero que se vaya. Sé que sonará raro y poco natural, pero me deprime pensar que ya no volveré a verlo.

El cuerpo entero de Gakupo se estremeció ante la perspectiva de ella preocupándose por él.

 _Probablemente sólo sea el alcohol hablando._

\- Kagamine, ¿Qué pasó después? -preguntó con gentileza.

\- Él... Comenzó a llamarme con el viejo apodo que tenía cuando éramos pequeños. No me decía así desde hace mucho tiempo, así que se sentía muy raro. Entonces dijo que me amaba y... Me besó.

 _¿La besó? ¿Su hermano hizo eso?_

\- Y n-no sé qué pensar o qué sentir. Está mal y no sé por qué lo hizo si siempre me ha cuidado y creo que no debo regresar a mi casa esta noche, pero no tengo dinero y... Y... Y... -se interrumpió y ocultó el rostro entre sus manos.

Gakupo estaba tan sorprendido de que ella hubiera compartido tantas cosas con él que también quiso compartir _algo_ con ella, así que la jaló lentamente y la dejó llorar en su pecho. Ella era tan pequeña que cabía perfectamente entre sus brazos, contra su cuerpo tan alto.

Al principio ella no respondió, sólo se congeló ante ese contacto, pero poco a poco también se animó a rodearlo con sus brazos haciendo que quedaran aún más cerca del otro.

\- Está bien -susurró inclinándose para quedar cerca de su oído y sintiendo cómo Rin se estremecía- Tengo un lugar donde te puedes quedar esta noche.

Rin simplemente se aferró con más fuerza a él hundiendo el rostro en su pecho.

* * *

 _ **Persona anónima 1: ... Ay, lamento haber demorado taaaaanto en actualizar, tuve algunas cosillas personales, perdí el cuaderno donde tenía el resto de la historia y me desmotivé :'v pero bueeeeno, espero que leas esto, aunque no sé si sea adecuado responderte después de todo este tiempo.**_

 _ **¿Celos? Pudiera ser -w- aunque la verdad no me fijé mucho en ellas, pero "ahora" que lo mencionas, quizá sí se halla sentido algo celosa, dado que Rin es tan dulce y Miku la quiere mucho :3 xD**_

 _ **Bueno, creo que ya puedes ver que es algo como un triángulo amoroso con Rin como vértice, tendrías que seguir leyendo -y yo tendría que seguir actualizando :'v - para saber quién se queda con la rubia -w-**_

 _ **No me había dado cuenta de que los capítulos sean cortos, pero de ser así, supongo que será conveniente que las actualizaciones las haga por partida doble -dos capítulos cada vez-. No sé...**_

 _ **En serio me siento apenada por haber tardado, pero no desesperes. Esta historia tiene alrededor de 30 capítulos, así que sí, habrá veces en las que tarde mucho en actualizarla, pero por nada del mundo la dejaré incompleta Bl**_


	8. Chapter 8

**_No sé por qué insisto con esto... Pero nada aquí es mío Bl_**

* * *

¿Por qué _demonios_ Rin insistía en jugar con el cabello de Gakupo?

Estaban de camino a su casa cuando el alcohol le empezó a hacer efecto. Empezó a tropezar tanto con sus pies como con sus palabras y en algún momento notó su cabello y comenzó a torcerlo entre sus dedos.

\- ¡Su cabello es muy bonito, Kamui sensei! -exclamó, provocando que él frunciera el ceño.

Él era un hombre. Su cabello no podía ser _bonito_.

\- Gracias. -le respondió amargamente.

También le sorprendía su capacidad para hablar. Sin importar nada, ella parecía siempre tener listo un tema de conversación. Entre sus padres, su hermano, su mejor amiga saliendo del closet y una especie de máquina pesada que estaba tratando de convencerlo que tenía en su casa, Gakupo estaba seguro de que podía continuar hablando por horas. Había empezado a hablar sobre la época en la que había sido sonámbula cuando ya estaban más acerca de la casa.

Finalmente llegaron y ella se quedó callada y permaneció así hasta que él abrió la puerta y le hizo un gesto para que lo siguiera dentro, donde encontraron su primer predicamento.

No había habitación de huéspedes.

La casa era bastante pequeña pero estaba bien, ya que Gakupo vivía sólo. Era de un sólo piso con un dormitorio amplio, cocina, baño, sala y una habitación extra que él usaba como desván.

Tal vez debiera simplemente darle dinero para que se fuera a un hotel...

Pero Kagamine ya se estaba acomodando en el sillón.

Con un ligero rebote debido a los resortes, dijo:

\- Dormiré aquí, usted puede quedarse en su cama. -él estaba a punto de negarse. Después de todo, ella era la invitada y debía dormir en la cama, pero ella agregó- En realidad está bastante bien.

\- Muy bien.

Se dirigió a su habitación y sacó una playera. Había visto el vestido que ella tenía puesto y estaba seguro de que no podría dormir cómoda con eso.

Regresó a la sala y le entregó la prenda, luego ella sacó todas las cosas que llevaba en un bolsillo del vestido, como su celular, al que dejó en la mesita de café antes de ir al baño a cambiarse. Cuando se fue, él se sentó tratando de pensar.

Pasó semanas tratando de evitarla ¿Y ahora la invitaba a pasar la noche con él? Suspiró y se llevó las manos a la cara. Al parecer hacer planes no era lo suyo. Nada de lo que había querido hacer respecto a esa chica había salido como había esperado.

\- ¿Kamui sensei?

Se levantó para mirar a la muchacha. La playera que le había dado se veía enorme en su pequeño cuerpo, le quedaba hasta las rodillas, pero al menos estaba tapada, aunque uno de los hombros le estaba resbalando por el brazo.

Acomodó las mantas por ella y luego ella se sentó en el sillón mientras él se quedaba de pie a su lado, bastante incómodo.

\- Bueno... Buenas noches. -dijo listo para irse a su dormitorio.

\- Espere.

Kagamine se puso de pie sobre el sillón, quedando a su altura y se lanzó sobre él, rodeando torpemente su cuello con los brazos.

\- Gracias. -susurró provocando que lo recorriera un escalofrío. Luego se separó un poco de él, mirándolo, haciendo que el azul encontrara con el azul.

¿Era él el que se estaba acercando, o era ella? Gakupo no estaba seguro, pero sus pensamientos se ponían cada vez más borrosos conforme sus labios se acercaban a los de ella y sus párpados se cerraban...

Pero de repente ella abrió los ojos y, literalmente, saltó del sofá para correr al baño, azotando la puerta tras ella. A través de las paredes pudo escucharla vaciar el contenido de su estómago.

 _Gracias a Dios por la baja tolerancia de los jóvenes al alcohol..._

Se pasó una mano por la cara pensando en lo que casi había acabado de pasar. Hubiera tenido bastantes complicaciones después de todo...

Negó con la cabeza y se alejó por el pasillo para ayudarla a alistarse para dormir.

Ya con los dientes cepillados y limpia, Kagamine se quedó dormida tan pronto como su cabeza tocó la almohada. Gakupo sonrió con reverencia acariciando un mechón de su cabello desordenado.

En serio necesitaba controlarse.

Ya en la seguridad de su habitación se quitó la camisa y se cambió el pantalón, luego se acostó preguntándose si ella seguiría ahí en la mañana.

~.~.~.

 _Suave... Cálido..._

Fue lo primero que pensó Gakupo al despertar a la mañana siguiente. Sus ojos seguían cerrados, cosa que le hizo ver que esa había sido la mejor noche que había tenido en meses. Pero conforme recordó lo que había pasado en la noche sus ojos se abrieron de golpe.

Lo primero que vio fue un par de párpados cerrados enmarcados por pestañas rubias. ¿A qué hora había ido a meterse en su cama? ¿Y por qué? Bueno, no importante era salir de ahí, y pronto.

Pero obviamente eso no sucedería porque sus piernas y las de Kagamine estaban enredadas en un lío de extremidades. Incluso ella tenía su pierna derecha sobre su cintura y había pasado un brazo alrededor de su pecho y en una mano tenía unos mechones de su cabello, que no estaba sujeto en su acostumbrada cola de caballo, y él también tenía un brazo atrapado entre la cama y la cintura de la muchacha.

¿Entones cómo se suponía que saldría de ahí?

Habría admitido que era muy cómodo pero aún así era inapropiado. ¡Si ella quería dormir en la cama sólo tenía que decirlo!

Pero entonces escuchó un sonido que provenía de la sala de al lado. Estaba confundido pero no podía pensar mucho en eso porque fuera lo que fuera, estaba despertado a la chica que estaba en sus brazos.

Cerró los ojos rápidamente y fingió estar dormido, preparándose para lo que viniera después.

 _-_ Mmm...

Rin abrió los ojos para ver nada más y nada menos que a su profesor de física. En su cama. Dormido.

¿Que?

Fragmentos de la noche anterior la cooperaron como una tonelada de ladrillos. Cuando Len la beso, cuando decidió no volver a su casa, cuando Kamui sensei la invitó a quedarse en la suya y cuando se quedó dormida en el sillón...

 _Oh, no..._ Cuando ella y Len comenzaron a dormir en habitaciones separadas ella solía meterse a escondidas en la habitación de su hermano buscando el calor y la comodidad de tener a alguien más con ella. ¿Ese viejo hábito tenía que regresar _ahora?_

El timbre de su celular le hizo recordar que debía levantarse antes de que Kamui sensei despertara pero eso sería difícil, teniendo en cuenta que estaban atrapados en una especie de abrazo.

Con las mejillas rojas, se desenredo de él lo más sigilosamente que pudo. Logró hacerlo sin despertarlo y por un momento logró sentirse orgullosa de sí misma antes de correr a la sala para revisar su celular.

Perdió la llamada pero tenía cuatro mensajes y otras dos llamadas perdidas además de la que había estado a punto de contestar.

Dos mensajes de Miku: " _Tu hermano te está buscando_ " y " _¿Dónde estás? ¿Por qué te fuiste?_ "

Un mensaje de Len: " _Ihwgnewiugn"._ Claro. Seguro lo escribió muy tarde estando borracho. Aunque había otro de esa misma mañana " _Rin, ¿Por qué no volviste a casa anoche? ¡Llámame!"_

Las llamadas perdidas eran una de Len y otra de... ¿Sus padres? ¿Por qué la habían llamado?

Preocupada, corrió al baño antes de regresar al dormitorio de Gakupo, que milagrosamente seguía dormido. Sonrió para sí misma al pensar que se veía bastante bien en las mañanas con el cabello alborotado. Bueno... También tenía algo que ver el hecho de que no tenía camisa puesta.

Se inclinó a un lado de la cama y le apartó unos mechones de cabello de la frente para luego presionar suavemente sus labios ahí.

\- Gracias... Gakupo. -susurró antes de salir de ahí directo a su casa.

~.~.~.

Cuando Rin se fue, Gakupo se sentó, Gakupo se sentó bastante confundido y si saber exactamente qué _acababa_ de pasar ni qué hacer.

Pensó que podía hablar con ella durante la próxima sesión de estudio.

Pero por ahora sólo quería tumbarse al sol.

* * *

 ** _._.)/ ¡Sigo viva!_ ~**

 _ **En serio no puedo creer que haya pasado tanto tiempo. Bueno, tuve unos inconvenientes en la escuela. Reprobé una materia y eso me desanimó bastante, fue por eso que dejé de traducir. Era como una especie de castigo, pero me di cuenta de que no podía simplemente abandonar el fic. No por esa lectora o lectoras (o lectores xD ) que la han leído. Y simplemente por amor a lo que hago. Así que la historia continúa...**_

 _ **Persona anónima 1: Hola :3 Espero (en serio xD ) Que también estés leyendo esto u.u La verdad me animaste como no te imaginas con esas palabras, gracias :) Jajajaja sí, es curioso. Al final se cumplió mi deseo xD**_ _ **En eso tienes razón -w- ya verás xD No, no es eso, simplemente ese era el apodo que él le había puesto de niños pero con el tiempo se perdió la costumbre de de que la llamara así, nada más. De hecho ellos son muy unidos. Gracias :3 Pero igual, superado mi pequeño trauma, haré que las actualizaciones sean más rápidas Bl**_

 _ **Pierrot2596: Muchas gracias por leer, espero que también hayas visto este capítulo. Te aseguro que lo seguiré hasta el final :3**_

 _ **Heater: También tus comentarios por facebook me animan mucho, gracias :3**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Nada de lo que estás por leer es mío.**_

 _ **El fic pertenece a SinnersLikeUs, y creo que es claro que los personajes tampoco son suyos xD**_

* * *

Rin se sentía miserable cuando llegó a su casa. El sol brillaba demasiado y la gente hablaba muy fuerte. La cabeza le palpitaba y todo lo que quería hacer era volver a dormir y recordar hasta el último detalle de la noche que la llevó a dormir en la cama de Kamui sensei.

 _Entonces así es como se siente una resaca_. Ya que se sentía tan mal se preguntó, ¿Cuántos más de los que habían estado en la fiesta se sentían igual?

Tenía la cabeza embotada, pensando en ir a la casa de Miku cuando vio el auto de sus padres en la calle. ¿En serio? ¿Tenían que regresar precisamente _ese_ día? ¿El día que tenía que soportar su primer resaca mientras intentaba desesperadamente de evitar a su hermano?

Al parecer sí.

Respiró profundamente y abrió la puerta de enfrente tan sigilosamente como pudo, pensando escurrirse hasta su habitación cuando notó que notó que Len estaba inconsciente en el sillón. ¿Ni siquiera había podido subir las escaleras? Negó con la cabeza ya con un pie en el primer escalón, pero al levantar la mirada pudo ver a su madre arriba, mirándola.

\- Kagamine Rin -le dijo condescendientemente- ¿Dónde estuviste anoche?

 _¡Mierda!_

\- Yo... Dormí fuera. -Así. Así no había ninguna mentira.

Pero su madre no estaba satisfecha.

\- ¿Sin pedir permiso? -Rin puso los ojos en blanco.

\- ¿Y exactamente cómo les iba a pedir permiso? -comenzaba a hartarse de eso.

La mujer rubia le cerró el paso cuando trató de largarse de ahí.

\- ¡Jovencita! ¡Regresé a casa ayer en la noche sólo para encontrar a tu hermano dormido en el porche -oh, entonces ni siquiera había _entrado_ a la casa- apestando a alcohol y a Dios sabe qué más! ¡Y luego tú! ¿Cómo se te ocurre llegar tan tarde? ¿Y esperas que crea que estuviste con una amiga? ¿ _Con esa ropa_? ¡Si hasta tienes los ojos rojos!

Rin bajó la mirada para ver bien su atuendo, tardando unos momentos en darse cuenta de que seguía usando su disfraz de Caperucita roja, con una falda demasiado corta como para tener la aprobación de su madre.

\- Mira, mamá -dijo- Lamento si no me crees. Hubiera estado aquí de haber sabido que ustedes regresarían hoy -Bueno, tal vez- pero en serio estoy cansada. ¿Podemos hablar de esto después?

La mujer estaba furiosa, pero luego de unos momentos asintió y dejó pasar a su hija al dormitorio, donde se despojó de su disfraz para ponerse sus "comfys", como solía llamar a su short de algodón y una sudadera que quizá ya tendría un millón de agujeros.

Se dejó caer en la cama y trató de ignorar las punzadas en su cráneo, que parecían concentrarse detrás de sus ojos. En lugar de eso trataba de pensar en lo cómoda que se había sentido en la mañana, intentando volver a sentirse así.

Con un último suspiro, pronto volvió a quedar dormida.

 _ **~.~.~**_

Se despertó tres horas después al escuchar su celular sonando _otra vez_.

\- ¿Hola? -respondió aturdida. Tenía lagañas en los ojos y sentía la garganta como si se hubiera tragado una lija pero afortunadamente su dolor de cabeza se había ido.

\- _¡Rin!_ -ese grito tan agudo provocó que por un momento la ojiazul sostuviera el teléfono muy lejos de su oreja- _¿Dónde estuviste anoche? Pensé que te habías ido con un muchacho._ -se rió. Obviamente Miku no había estado bebiendo.

Estás más cerca de lo que crees.

\- Es una larga historia. -suspiró- ¿Y por qué _demonios_ estás gritando?

Por un momento sólo se escuchó estática.

\- _No estoy gritando_. -sonó más como una pregunta. Empezó a decir algo pero una voz conocida la llamó al fondo. Miku la hizo callar diciendo que estaba hablando con Rin.

\- ¿Miku?

\- _¿Mhh?_

\- ¿Luka y tú pasaron la noche juntas? -preguntó Rin con voz sugestiva meneando las cejas aunque sabía que su amiga no podía verla.

\- _¿Q-qué? ¡No!... Bueno, sí, pero..._

Unos golpes en la puerta de Rin resonaron en la habitación.

\- Miku, tengo que irme. Mis padres llegaron en la mañana y... Bueno, ya sabes.

\- _Sí, claro. Bueno, te veo el lunes._ -aún sonaba demasiado animada pero igual Rin sólo le dijo adiós y colgó.

\- Pasa -le dijo a quien estuviera afuera. La puerta se abrió, pero fue Len quien entró.

Rin se enderezó automáticamente, tensa y alerta. Esa era una de las cosas que recordaba con más claridad de aquélla noche. Él la besó. Y no de forma fraternal, sino... De la forma en que un amante lo haría.

\- ¿L-len?

Él asintió y se sentó junto a ella en la cama sin notar la forma en que Rin se recorría tratando de evitarlo.

\- Qué buena fiesta, ¿No? -dijo sonriendo- Para ser sincero casi no me acuerdo de nada. Sólo recuerdo haberte buscado antes de irme. ¿Dónde estabas? Me tenías preocupado. -se le acercó con los brazos abiertos para estrecharla pero ella retrocedió- ... ¿Qué sucede?

Era extraño. Rin siempre lo abrazaba. Incluso aunque estuvieran a punto de irse al colegio. Ella amaba el contacto físico, en especial los abrazos.

\- ¿Es... Es en serio que no recuerdas nada? -Len negó con la cabeza, parecía realmente confundido. Suspiró- Entonces no necesitas saber... No es... No es nada. -intentó sonreír pero sólo pudo hacer una mueca rara.

\- Rin, te conozco mejor que nadie. ¡Soy tu gemelo! -ella asintió y desvío la mirada- Y eso significa que puedo darme cuenta de que no me estás diciendo la verdad. ¿Te... Te lastimé o algo?

Negó con la cabeza. No. Al menos no físicamente.

\- ¿Entonces?

Rin se mordió el labio debatiéndose internamente. ¿Debería decirle? Sí. Él merecía saberlo. Pero sabía que lo lastimaría y, después de todo, aún amaba a su hermano.

\- Estabas borracho, Len. -le explicó- No deberías preocuparte por eso.

Len frunció el ceño.

\- Si tú lo dices. -a eso le siguió un largo silencio y luego un- Te amo, Rinny.

Rin se congeló aterrada. _Rinny_. Pero antes de que pasara algo más, sus padres entraron mirándolos a ambos con un claro rastro de decepción en los ojos.

\- Tenemos que hablar.

 _ **~.~.~**_

No es necesario decir que los gemelos fueron castigados por un periodo de tiempo indeterminado. Para empeorar las cosas, sus padres decidieron que debían ser más disciplinarios con sus "indisciplinados" hijos y comenzarían a trabajar uno de noche y el otro de día. Así podría estar al menos uno de ellos en casa _siempre_.

También querían salir a cenar los cuatro en familia la noche siguiente pero Rin tuvo que explicarles que no podía ir por lo de sus tutorías, lo que le llevó a confesar sobre sus bajas calificaciones, lo que le costó que le castigaran el celular también.

Después de la charla, Rin se volvió a meter en la cama dispuesta a dormir mientras se le terminaba de pasar el alcohol antes de ir con Kamui sensei al día siguiente a cuestionarlo en su sesión de estudio. Asintió para sí misma y cerró los ojos lista para huir de este mundo a buscar uno mejor.

 _ **~.~.~**_

A Gakupo no le iba mucho mejor.

Ese día había llamado al colegio para decir que después de todo ya no quería renunciar. Sus jefes estaban confundidos pero igual aceptaron. Después de todo, no había otro profesor de física de primer grado de primer grado a la mano. Más tarde se dio cuenta de que Rin había dejado la botella que había llevado esa noche, así como el listón blanco que siempre llevaba en el cabello. Se preguntaba si ella lo había notado, con la inevitable resaca que debía estar sufriendo. Ya se los devolvería al día siguiente. _Mañana..._

Sus mejillas enrojecieron al momento. Mientras más pensaba en eso más se daba cuenta de que no le molestaba haber despertado enredado con Rin. Más bien lo había _disfrutado_. Quizá pudiera vivir lo suficiente para que se repitiera alguna vez. Negó con la cabeza tratando de aclarar sus pensamientos pero eso sólo le trajo pensamientos peores. Malos pensamientos a los que él estaba invitando a entrar en su casa. Pero Kamui Gakupo no era un cobarde. Sí, había pensado en eso pero ya se había deshecho de esa pequeña obsesión. Estaba decidido a calmarse y... Demonios, había tenido entrenamiento militar durante años. Era muy autodisciplinario y estaba seguro de que podría enfrentar lo que fuera.

Eso incluía a cierta muchachita de catorce años con la que estaba obsesionado. Y lo probaría al día siguiente.

* * *

 ** _Sakura chan : Gracias, senpai :3 Aunque creo que te tengo algo abandonada ;-; Lo siento, debo hacer algo al respecto B'l - Sí, fue muy tierno :3 Creo que esa fue mi parte favorita :3 Jajajajaja yo creo que ella también está ansiosa -w- ... Prometo no tardar más de dos meses la próxima vez ;-; Ah, maldita decidia, ¡Alejate de mí, cosa del diablo x( Muchas gracias -de nuevo xD -, eso espero :3_**

 ** _Pato_** ** _: Bueno... En realidad en el fandom de vocaloid todos suelen shippear todo con todo xD No sé, me parece un poco ilógico "asustarse" por esto xD Pero no te culpo, para mí también fue una sorpresa cuando los conocí pero en mi caso fue amor a primera vista *-* xD Espero que hayas podido leer la actualización -disculpa, no sé por qué tardo tanto- y que sirva para que te empiece a gustar el GakuRin :3_**

 ** _Lenka387: Hola :D Yo te agradezco el que te hayas tomado el tiempo para leerlo, significa mucho para mí, y creo que para SLU también significaría si lo supiera :3 No tienes idea de lo hermoso que fue cuando leí eso *O* yo... Sólo puedo pedirte una disculpa por la tardanza. Suelo posponer estas cosas. Por alguna razón me da flojera escribir en el computador/celular .-. Eso me entorpece bastante a la hora de hacer los siguientes capítulos -además de que olvidé todas mis contraseñas y ya no podía volver a entrar a FF... Tenía tanto miedo D: - pero trataré de cambiar eso. Sólo tenme un poco de paciencia- Jajaja rayos, desde hace semanas estoy con la idea de pasarme por tu perfil pero siempre se me olvida, pero prometo que lo haré Bl Y sí, aunque en sí, los protagonistas seguirán siendo Gakupo, Rin, Len, Miku y Luka. Pero, por ejemplo, aparecen Ted y me parece que Neru y Tei -de ellas no estoy segura, no recuerdo xD - Aunque no hacen nada demasado importante. Espero no estar haciendo ningún spoiler :'v Y no te preocupes, es lindo :3_**

 ** _Persona anónima 1_** ** _: Hola :D Sí, bastante O.o Hey, eso sería tan genial -w- ewe - jajajaja pero a mí sí me molesta :'v Es que es precisamente lo que me pasa xD Sobre todo cuando se trata de pasar los escritos a digital .-. Ya mejor no prometo nada :'v Sería hermoso poder subir simplemente fotos de mis hojas y ya xD Pero mi letra está muy fea :v - Sí :3 Tienen sus momentos :3 - Bueno, en realidad yo no puedo hacer nada porque sólo estoy traduciendo, a parte de que no me animo a cambiar la historia porque seguro la terminaría arruinando xD De todas maneras... No te quiero hacer spoiler, pero digamos que más adelante los hermanitos tendrán también sus momentos -¿Te gusta el RXl?- Aunque... Bueno, no te puedo asegurar nada ;-; - Eh... Oyasumi (? xD_**

 ** _PD: Rayos, hubiera actualizado ayer o antes, pero no, Helena olvidó cómo entrar a sus cuentas y luego su computador perdió el archivo -n-)9_**

 ** _PD2: Se siente bonito ver reviews :3_**


	10. Chapter 10

_**Por décima vez debo repetir que nada aquí me pertenece, más que la traducción, quiza.**_

 _ **Todo el trabajo de este fic fue hecho por SinnersLikeUs.**_

* * *

Era oficial. Definitivamente Rin había caído muy bajo.

Lo que la llevó a esa conclusión fue darse cuenta de que estaba parada en ropa interior frente a su armario tratando de encontrar algo _bonito_ que usar para su estúpida sesión de estudio con su estúpido profesor de física, con quién había dormido unas noches antes.

Refunfuñó en voz baja con el rostro ardiendo de mortificación. Gracias a _Dios_ Kamui sensei había estado dormido. Si no, sin duda ella habría sufrido una combustión espontánea de vergüenza.

Unos golpes en la puerta interrumpieron sus pensamientos.

\- Estoy desnuda. -dijo distraída, pensando que así quien estuviera fuera no entraría.

Como pensó, Len sólo respondió con un confundido:

\- Habría sido suficiente que dijeras "No estoy decente".

Rin se mordió el interior de la mejilla. No importaba lo mucho que intentara olvidar lo que había pasado el viernes, aún se sentía nerviosa e incómoda estando cerca de su hermano.

Finalmente se decidió por algunas prendas y se vistió a prisa antes de abrir la puerta. Len la miró.

\- ¿Shorts? Es Noviembre.

Ella sólo se encogió de hombros. También llevaba una sudadera, así que no tendría frío. Además, ella amaba los shorts sin importar la época del año.

\- ¿Que necesitas? -preguntó.

\- Sólo venía a preguntar a qué hora te vas.

Rin miró su reloj y se dio cuenta de que aún le quedaban veinte minutos, y eso fue lo que le respondió a su hermano. A eso le siguió un largo silencio. Len no era estúpido; ya sabía que algo entre ellos estaba mal pero cada que trataba de sacarlo a colación Rin se cerraba a él.

\- Aún tengo que hacer unas cosas. -mintió para terminar la conversación antes de azotarle la puerta en la cara. Luego se sentó frente al tocador preguntándose en cómo se peinaría, pero luego decidió que sólo se pondría su listón.

Sólo que no estaba ahí.

Se miró fijamente al espejo como si así pudiera recuperar su accesorio blanco. Nunca salía sin él. Sí, le daba un aspecto infantil pero ella creía que se veía linda así. ¿Donde podía estar?

Pero no tuvo que pensarlo por mucho tiempo.

Suspiró pensando que lo recuperaría más tarde ese día.

 _ **~.~.~**_

Gakupo estacionó su auto frente a la casa a la que sólo había ido una vez antes. La casa de de Kagamine Rin. Él la recogería para llevarla a su casa a su sesión de estudio. A estudiar. Nada más.

Apenas se estaba preguntando si debía tocar la puerta cuando ésta se abrió de golpe y Kagamine salió corriendo por las escaleras del porche hacia el auto. Abrió la puerta y se dejó caer en el asiento con el cabello alborotado por el viento y las mejillas ligeramente enrojecidas.

\- Hola. -dijo sin aliento.

Él le iba a preguntar por qué corrió así pero decidió que estaba de más, así que sólo respondió su saludo tratando de ignorar su respiración agitada y rostro sonrosado mientras ponía en marcha el vehículo y se dirigía de regreso a su casa.

 ** _~.~.~_**

\- ¿Entones esta ecuación no sirve?

Gakupo negó con la cabeza garabateando en el pedazo de papel.

\- Sí sirve, sólo que no para este problema. Inténtalo otra vez. -escribió el formato correcto y le devolvió el papel a la rubia que estaba en su sillón.

Ella murmuró algo que sonó como " _Que estupidez_ " en voz baja pero decidió ignorarla. En cambio se acomodó en su asiento para verla intentando concentrarse. Tenía el ceño fruncido y podía verse la punta de su lengua asomando entre sus labios. Después de unos minutos le devolvió la hoja, donde el problema estaba resuelto correctamente. Le sonrió.

Entonces notó que tenía la cabeza descubierta y recordó que su botella y su listón estaban en su habitación. Se levantó diciendo que regresaría en un momento y fue a buscar las cosas.

Le tomó unos minutos encontrar los objetos y cuando regresó a la sala ella ya no estaba ahí.

No entendía dónde podía estar hasta que escuchó un estruendo metálico y una maldición desde su cuarto de huéspedes.

 _No me digan que encontró..._

Entró ahí y encontró a Kagamine arrodillada en el suelo, con su katana en las manos. Lo miró con ojos culpables.

\- ¡L-lo siento sensei! -le dijo- Sólo estaba... ¿En serio sabe usar esto?

Asintió y extendió las manos hacia la espada. Ella se la pasó, y al tenerla cortó el aire. Había pasado bastante tiempo desde que había dejado de usarla. Ya estaba algo oxidado pero recordaba que le había encantado entrenar con ella. Kagamine se veía impresionada.

\- Es asombroso. -dijo con admiración. Luego extendió los brazos con algo de pena y agregó- ¿Puedo intentarlo?

Nervioso, le devolvió la pesada cuchilla y ella la sostuvo torpemente entre sus pequeñas manos.

\- La estás sosteniendo mal -le dijo mientras se le acercaba por detrás para corregir la posición de sus manos- Mira, una mano va aquí y la otra aquí -dijo moviendo sus manos sobre las de ella para acomodarlas donde debían ir. Entonces notó que ella apoyaba la espalda contra su pecho y retrocedió rápidamente. Se alejó hacia la puerta, donde había dejado las pertenencias de Rin y se las ofreció en silencio.

\- Creo que son tuyos.

Ella ni siquiera se movió para tomarlos. Seguía aturdida sosteniendo la espada. Entonces sonrió.

\- Creo que sí. Estaba buscando mi listón en la mañana... Pero no sé quién me dio eso. -señaló la botella con la barbilla- Por cierto, ¿Podría decirme qué pasó el Viernes en la noche? No recuerdo mucho.

 _ **~.~.~**_

Era verdad pero aún estaba algo indeciso.

\- Oh, ¡Vamos sensei!

Rin levantó la katana en un sólo intento y la hizo girar -no iba a mentir, se sentía bastante ruda con ese arma-. Abrió la boca para seguir intentando convencerlo pero se le resbaló. Decidida a no dejarla caer al suelo otra vez, trató de atraparla pero sólo logró rajarse la palma de la mano.

Gritó una maldición y se mordió el labio al recordar que había un adulto ahí. Él había soltado las cosas y corrido hacia ella, ahora sostenía su sangrante mano derecha entre las suyas. De repente se sintió muy cálida.

\- Lo siento. -volvió a decir con una mueca de dolor mirando el centro de su mano, que escocía. Demonios, cómo dolía eso.

\- No te disculpes. -le respondió él jalándola por la mano herida hacia la cocina. Una vez que llegaron la soltó y ella acunó su herida. Él se puso a buscar en los gabinetes y sacó un kit de primeros auxilios, luego señaló la mesa- Siéntate.

Debió haberse quedado estática, porque él volvió a jalarla pero esta vez por la cintura y la levantó para acomodarla sobre la mesa. Ella quería protestar pero creyó que sería inútil porque de todos modos él ya la había acomodado ahí.

Entonces levantó la mano y lo dejó ser su doctor. Sacó primero un antiséptico.

\- Ya sé. -suspiró- Va a doler.

Él asintió con el fantasma de una sonrisa y se inclinó hacia ella haciendo que sus rodillas desnudas quedaran contra su estómago. Se estremeció y sus muslos se tensaron cuando la medicina llegó a la herida.

\- ¡Oww! -murmuró, arrebatándole otra sonrisa a Kamui sensei. Entonces él le sopló con gentileza antes de envolverla con una gasa.

Después de eso ella seguía acunando su mano aunque la verdad ya no le molestaba.

\- Usted es terriblemente torpe. -le dijo tratando de molestarla. Ella entrecerró los ojos.

\- Yo soy la paciente aquí, sea amable. -respondió con el tono más condescendiente que pudo, haciendo que su sonrisa se hiciera más grande.

\- Mi error. -dijo tranquilamente.

Luego le levantó un poco la mano, ladeó la cabeza y ella ya no pudo verle más los ojos a través de una cortina de cabello violeta pero pudo _sentir_ sus labios cuando le besó la palma de la mano sobre esa venda. Se mordió los labios otra vez, sintiendo cómo los dedos de manos y pies se le enroscaban.

\- ¿P-por qué fue eso? -tartamudeó.

\- Tú hiciste lo mismo por mí, ¿No?

\- ¿Estaba _despierto_?

Asintió y ella se tapó la cara con la mano que él había estado sosteniendo.

\- Lo siento tanto. -no sólo eso, estaba mortificada- C-creo que... Estaba... Sentimental, porque fue mi primera vez. -ambos se dieron cuenta de lo mal que eso sonaba y ella gritó para redimirse- ¡De emborracharme! ¡Mi primera vez _de emborracharme_! -se jaló las puntas del cabello. ¿A caso podía ponerse peor?

\- También fue tu primera vez en otras cosas por eso. Por eso quisiste quedarte. -sonaba bastante compasivo.

Ella frunció el ceño.

\- Le... Le conté lo de Len, ¿Verdad? -él asintió- Lo sien...

\- Deja de disculparte. -Rin frunció más el ceño.

\- Pero ¿Por qué? Usted no tenía que hacer nada por mí.

\- Porque quise.

 _ **~.~.~**_

En serio no sabía lo que le estaba pasando. Le había besado la mano y ahora la estaba sosteniendo, ¿Y luego le dice que quiere cuidar de ella? ¿Por qué estaba siendo tan brutalmente honesto?

\- ¿Q-quería hacerlo? -Rin comenzaba a sonrojarse. Ya tenía un rato así y él seguro debía estar igual.

\- Sí. -su obsesión con esa muchacha estaba yendo demasiado lejos. No debía haber sido tan protector, debía haberse alejado de ella tan pronto como las cosas empezaron a salir mal. Pero ya era demasiado tarde- No sé por qué.

Ella le ofreció una sonrisa torcida.

\- Usted me hace sentir... Segura. -la última palabra sonó indecisa, como si no fuera la que había estado buscando- Algo así... No sé. Me confunde. -bajó la mirada hacia sus manos entrelazadas.

Con las cejas fruncidas, Gakupo decidió que por fin podría resolver esos sentimientos de una vez por todas en ese momento. Sin importar las consecuencias. Sin importar nada. Por fin podría _entender_.

Le acarició una mejilla con una mano, haciendo que lo mirara por fin. Antes de poder acobardarse presionó sus labios en los de ella, con un poco más de fuerza que la que había planeado.

Ella se puso tensa y por un momento él creyó que lo empujaría. Sin embargo, poco a poco se relajó, como si se derritiera con él y le pasó la mano herida por el cabello.

A lo lejos se escuchó el tintineo de unas llaves y a alguien abrir la puerta. Se apartó confundido cuando la escuchó volver a cerrarse. La única persona que tenía las llaves de su casa era...

* * *

 ** _Actualicé muy rápido :O me siento rara xD_**

 ** _Bueno, ya tenía esto guardado, así que pensé "¿Para qué esperar otros dos o tres meses?" :'v_**

 ** _Lenka387:_** ** _Ay, se siente bonito que haya alguien leyendo :3 También se siente bien seguir actualizando xD A mí también me ha dado esa impresión O.o Quién sabe. La mente de Len puede llegar a ser tan compleja o.o xD Ay, pero de todos modos se siente feo saber que pasan los meses y yo sin subir nada ;-; - Jajaja que bieno xD Detesto hacer spoilers (a menos que esté en el cine viendo la adaptación de un libro -w- ahí sí es chido arruinar los plot twists xD ) - Oh, que bien! Espero que tr hayan servido los consejos :3 Nos leemos luego._**


	11. Chapter 11

_**Nada de esto es mío y blablabla. La misma introducción de siempre por favor :v**_

* * *

\- ¡Gaku!

Gakupo le dirigió una última mirada fugaz a Rin antes de correr al pasillo para recibir a la maldita persona que acababa de entrar en su casa. Ella suspiró, cruzó los brazos y los des cruzó antes de bajarse de un salto ignorando que sus piernas estaban temblorosas para ver quién había llegado.

Quienquiera que fuera, tenía el cabello verde y un vestido naranja, lo que le hizo pensar -tan amargada se sentía- que se veía como una zanahoria. Esa mujer le hablaba a Gakupo muy emocionada, y él sólo le _sonreía._ Luego ella se puso de puntitas, lo abrazó fuertemente y lo besó en la mejilla.

En ese punto Rin decidió que definitivamente tenía que irse.

\- Parece que está ocupado. -le dijo tratando de mantener toda picardía lejos de su voz- Sólo tomaré mis cosas y me iré.

Se dio la vuelta y se alejó por el pasillo hacia la habitación donde se había cortado la mano.

Se arrodilló en el suelo, levantó sus pertenencias y trató de ignorar el escozor de las lágrimas que se le juntaban en los ojos. _No iba a llorar_ por eso.

\- Kagamine...

Ni siquiera levantó la mirada porque sabía que él era demasiado inteligente y podría notar su pena. Se quedó ahí a regañadientes, mirándole los zapatos desde donde estaba.

\- ¿Que? -le escupió.

Él se quedó congelado por un momento antes de caminar hacia ella y Rin pudo ver sus piernas flexionándose hasta el piso como si se estuviera arrodillando.

\- Yo... Me disculpo. Usted no entiende...

Ella se levantó furiosa. Probablemente su mirada fue lo que lo interrumpió.

\- ¿Qué es lo que no entiendo, _sensei_? -exageró la última palabra, casi como si fuera una maldición- ¿Física? ¿O es química? O tal vez el hecho de que tiene una... ¡Lo que esa mujer sea! -se talló los ojos- _No me importa._

\- Kagamine... -se levantó con ella y alargó un brazo para agarrarla por el hombro.

Y, después de lo que acababa de pasar, seguía sin llamarla Rin. La furia la golpeó y las lágrimas le inundaron los ojos; apartó el brazo sólo para poder tomar impulso y tirarle un puñetazo en la mejilla con su mano sana.

Dejó de mirarlo, agarró sus cosas a toda prisa y salió de ahí. Ignoró el saludo de la mujer zanahoria aunque consideró seriamente la idea de empujarla pero en lugar de eso abrió la puerta y corrió al aire frío ignorando el penetrante viento que le golpeaba las piernas desnudas.

Corrió en dirección opuesta a su casa, a ningún lugar en particular. Simplemente no quería ir a su casa.

 _Es gracioso lo seguido que me ha estado pasando esto últimamente_.

No sabía a dónde ir, sólo necesitaba un poco de espacio.

Eventualmente terminó en el parque. No había nadie más ahí y se sintió muy agradecida cuando se sentó en un columpio.

Sólo se quedó ahí mirando su mano vendada y balanceándose hasta que una sombra se cernió sobre ella. Al levantar la mirada se sorprendió.

\- ¿Luka?

 _ **~.~.~**_

Acariciándose la mejilla, donde estaba seguro de que había un moretón, Gakupo se levantó del suelo justo a tiempo para escuchar el golpe de un portazo. Hizo una mueca. Esa chica sí que sabía golpear.

Una hermosa chica de cabello verde se había acomodado en el sillón. Luego de suspirar le preguntó:

\- ¿Qué te trae aquí, Gumi?

Ella sonrió con las manos en la cintura.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Una chica no puede saludar a su hermano mayor de vez en cuando? ¿No estás feliz de verme, Gaku?

\- Una llamada habría estado bien. -gruñó. Pensar que hace unos minutos se había sentido en las nubes. ¿Y ahora? Su mejilla se estaba hinchando muy rápido y acababa de faltarle el respeto a una de sus alumnas.

¿Le diría a alguien?

Por supuesto que sí.

Gumi se río, completamente ajena a su confusión interna. O quizá sólo lo estaba ignorando. Ella siempre lo había conocido mejor que nadie, así que pensó que sería eso último.

\- ¿Y? -preguntó- ¿Me vas a decir qué fue eso?

\- Es... - _una alumna. Una complicación. Una oportunidad para ser feliz. Ilegal. Dañino. Un error. Lo mejor que me ha pasado en mucho tiempo. Una confusión_ \- No es nada.- dijo por fin.

Ella entrecerró sus ojos azul-verdoso mirándolo. Ya conocía esa mirada, era la de 'no te creo nada'.

\- Eres un mentiroso terrible, Gaku. -¿Lo era?- ¡Ahora dime qué está pasando! Ella se ve joven y sus labios estaban hinchados... -abrió los ojos cuando por fin lo entendió- ¡Oh, Gaku!

Él frunció los labios molesto. Amaba a su hermanita pero a veces su habilidad para decir lo obvio lo volvía loco.

\- Ya te dije que no es nada. -ella le dirigió una mirada de 'Eres un idiota'.

\- Sabes que puedes contarme lo que sea, ¿Verdad? Y que no iré de chismosa por ahí pero si es lo que creo que es, ten por seguro que te puedes meter en muchísimos problemas, y lo sabes.

Gakupo asintió porque sí, ya lo sabía. Sólo que había elegido no seguir sus propias advertencias.

 _ **~.~.~**_

Habían estado ahí sentadas por hora y media. Luka se había sentado en el columpio que estaba junto al de Rin aunque no había dicho nada ni la había presionado para hablar.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí? -le preguntó por fin Rin. Luka sonrió.

\- Aquí fue donde Miku y yo tuvimos nuestra primera cita, y donde nos dimos nuestro primer beso. Este lugar me hace sentir segura. -miró a Rin de soslayo- ¿Te pasa algo parecido?

Al instante Rin recordó cuando estaba sentada con Gakupo. " _Me hace sentir... Segura_ ". Se mordió el labio.

\- No, sólo necesitaba un lugar a dónde ir. -ahogó una risa maliciosa- Dios, todo está tan confuso.

La pelirrosada frunció el ceño. No tenía mucho tiempo de conocer a la rubia pero sabía que Miku la quería mucho, y que había algo más allá de esos sentimientos depresivos que estaba albergando.

\- ¿Que pasó?

Las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar de sus ojos por enésima vez ese día.

\- Todo. -su voz se estaba rompiendo- Pero no tienes que sentarte aquí a escucharme. Ni siquiera te conozco.

La más alta no dijo nada, pero puso su mano sobre la de Rin. No de modo coqueto ni provocativo, sino de una forma se de una forma que le hizo sentir que de verdad podía _hablar_ con esa chica.

Y eso hizo.

Le contó a esta persona que prácticamente era una desconocida todo sobre Len y lo que le había hecho. Le contó sobre un hombre a quien no podía amar por culpa de un montón de estúpidas reglas. Le contó que apenas estaba comenzando a probar ese fruto prohibido cuando descubrió que él no le había contado algo importante sobre sí mismo y cómo lo golpeó cuando llegó alguien a interrumpirlos.

Pero luego se dio cuenta de que ni siquiera había mencionado su nombre. Ni siquiera después de todo lo que le había pasado ese día quería meterlo en problemas.

Luka permaneció unos momentos en silencio asimilándolo.

\- La sociedad apesta. -dijo por fin- Te hace creer que cosas que no son necesariamente malas lo son, aunque tú no creerías esas cosas por tu cuenta. Quiero decir, alaba al sexo pero ¿El amor? Tiene demasiadas reglas y condiciones. Género, edad, raza, nacionalidad... Eso no debería importar. Y si él es cómo tú dices, estoy segura de que siente lo mismo.

Rin le sonrió a su nueva amiga y se levantó.

\- Tienes razón. -dijo- Voy a verlo... Y-y le diré lo que siento.

Empezó a caminar, luego se detuvo y se dio la vuelta.

\- ¿Luka?

\- ¿Mmh?

\- Miku tiene suerte de tenerte.

Las dos sonrieron, hasta que una de ellas se dio la vuelta y siguió su camino.

 ** _~.~.~_**

Gumi acababa de salir de la casa de Gakupo murmurando algo sobre que tenía que ir a ver a alguien. Había azotado la puerta y él sabía que seguía enojada por su reticencia a contarle cosas.

Pero es que de verdad _no podía_. Aún no estaba completamente seguro de lo que estaba pasando.

Unos golpes en la puerta lo interrumpieron, así que fue a abrir.

Parada en el umbral estaba Kagamine Rin. Tenía la capucha puesta, jalada para ocultar sus ojos pero aún se veían los surcos que las lágrimas le habían dejado en las mejillas.

Le ofreció una amplia sonrisa.

\- ¿Puedo pasar?

Para bien o para mal, él asintió.

* * *

 ** _Lenka387 : Ah, como me animan tus reviews :3 Es bonito ver que al parecer te está gustando el GakuRin xD Yo también me emocioné cuando leí eso por primera vez xD Espero que este capítulo te deje al menos un poco satisfecha, a pesar de haber tardado tanto en llegar ;w;_**

 ** _Wenducha_** ** _: Que bonitas palabras ;-; Gracias :'3 La verdad se me hace muy triste -e irritante :'v - que no haya más fics como este en español. Ya casi no paso tiempo en esta página, por general sólo me meto para actualizar o buscar los fics que estoy traduciendo, pero me he dado cuenta que casi todo lo que está en español es lo mismo de siempre con los personajes de siempre. Es hermoso saber que a alguien le gusta lo que hago (o más bien lo que comparto xD ) y que aprecia el esfuerzo que hay detrás. Gracias :3 Y no te preocupes, estoy segura de que puedes aprender inglés. Creeme que hay muchas cosas muy buenas derivadas de eso, más allá de leer fics buenisimos. Espero que puedas seguir leyendo este n.n_**

 ** _Lamento haber tardado tantos años en actualizar :'v Es que perdí el cuaderno donde tengo la historia D: por poco me dio un ataque de felicidad cuando mi mamá por fin lo encontró ayer :'D Pero ya aprendí la lección, y ya empecé a guardar los capítulos restantes en mi computador._**

 ** _En compensación por la tardanza, procurare subir el siguiente capítulo hoy en la noche o mañana._**


	12. Chapter 12

_**Nada de lo que estás por leer me pertenece de ninguna manera. Créditos a sus respectivos autores y creadores.**_

* * *

Rin atravesó la entrada y no pudo evitar notar que caminar en la casa de Gakupo con esa nueva revelación la hacía sentir como si alguien la levantara, la hiciera girar muy rápido y la dejara caer golpeándose la cabeza en el suelo.

Caminó hasta quedar frente al sillón y lo señaló, diciéndole en silencio al hombre alto y de cabello largo que se sentara. Lo hizo, y ella casi pudo reír al verlo. Era como si _ella_ fuera la adulta regañando a un niño.

" _No parlotees_ -se dijo- _No empieces a divagar. Sólo ve directo al grano y sé madura._

Sin embargo, cuando abrió la boca no salió nada. Respiró profundamente y luego exhaló, y se dio cuenta de que a él le temblaban las manos en su regazo.

También estaba nervioso.

\- ¿Yo hice eso? -preguntó señalando su mejilla inflamada.

Él asintió y Rin se mordió el labio. Solía ser algo volátil pero esto la avergonzaba.

\- Lo siento.

Él abrió la boca, pero ella levantó un dedo diciéndole que se callara.

\- No. No diga nada hasta que yo termine. -le ordenó. Él apretó los labios en una delgada línea y frunció el ceño pero se quedó callado.

\- Fui al parque. -empezó y volvió a pensar ' _No parlotees_ '- y lloré todo el tiempo que estuve ahí. No sé por qué pero lo hice. Me puse a gritar. Al principio no había nadie, así que no me importó pero luego me di cuenta de que alguien a quien apenas conozco estaba ahí y se sentó junto a mí. Y luego cuando empecé a hablar con ella, me escuchó y me dio unos consejos muy muy buenos. Es lesbiana y me dijo que el a... -se detuvo y se mordió la lengua. Quizá decir la palabra con _A_ no fuera lo más inteligente en ese momento- Me dijo que si sientes algo por alguien nada debería detenerte. Que nadie debería ocultar sus verdaderas intenciones... Al principio pensé que era una locura porque en cierto modo te odiaba.

Una vez más él parecía querer hablar pero Rin negó con la cabeza.

\- Pero entonces me di cuenta de que en toda la conversación nunca mencioné quién eres. Le conté lo que había pasado, por supuesto, pero ni siquiera mencioné tu nombre porque... -se interrumpió. Su discurso se estaba poniendo cansado, su hallazgo se estaba poniendo borroso y sentía sus palmas sudando- Porque _me gustas_.

Gakupo no dijo nada y ella cruzó los brazos impacientemente hasta que recordó que le había prohibido hablar.

\- Ya puedes decir algo. -" _Lo que sea estará bien_ " pensó.

Cuando permaneció en silencio por veinte segundos (sí, Rin los contó), se dijo a sí misma que sólo estaba ordenando sus pensamientos. Cuando siguió sin responder por un minuto, pensó que sólo estaba tan nervioso como ella y sólo estaba tratando de pensar una forma adecuada de decir su propia confesión. Pero al quinto minuto comenzó a entrar en pánico.

Le dio la espalda y luego caminó hasta la pared, luego giró sobre sus talones y caminó hasta la pared contraria. No podía evitarlo. Se paseaba así cuando estaba nerviosa.

\- Kagamine. -¡Por fin una reacción!... Con esa estúpida forma educada de llamarla. Dando otra vuelta, lo miró de reojo y él frunció el ceño- ¿Puede sentarse?

\- No. -si se sentaba perdería la calma. Bueno, un poco más, así que le dio la espalda y siguió caminando.

Un músculo de la quijada de Gakupo tembló cuando se levantó. Pudo alcanzarla con facilidad gracias a sus largas piernas. La jaló del brazo quizá más fuerte de lo necesario pero al menos pudo hacer que se detuviera.

\- Kagamine...

\- Rin. -lo interrumpió. Nada de _Kagamine esto_ o _sensei aquello_. No ahora. No aquí.

Su agarre perdió fuerza.

\- Rin. -dijo.

Ella decidió que le gustaba cómo sonaba su nombre con ese tono de voz tan suave. Reprimiendo el impulso de estremecerse lo miró desde abajo de su flequillo estirando el cuello.

\- ¿Si?

El abrió y cerró la boca, parecía un pez nervioso. Las comisuras de los labios de Rin se fruncieron hacia arriba al darse cuenta se eso pero de inmediato dejó de pensar en pescados cuando Gakupo se inclinó y puso con suavidad sus labios sobre su frente.

\- Esto está mal. -dijo en voz baja como si temiera que alguien pudiera escucharlo- estuvo mal que hayas venido aquí y fue algo deshonroso y enfermo de mi parte haber tomado ventaja de ti así.

Rin abrió la boca para decirle que él no había hecho eso pero ahora era su turno de ser silenciada por la mano de Gakupo en su boca.

\- Ya sé que está mal continuó. Rin en serio empezaba a odiar la palabra ' _mal_ '- pero se siente...

\- ¿Bien? -adivinó con voz amortiguada pero él la escuchó y asintió.

Movió la mano para dejar correr los dedos por sus cabellos rubios y cortos, inclinándole ligeramente la cabeza hacia atrás para que pudiera mirarlo.

\- Y no sólo eso, pero es _ilegal_ , Rin.

Pues, dah, ella ya lo sabía.

\- ¿Te digo algo? -preguntó mirándolo con los ojos entrecerrados.

\- ¿Qué?

\- No me importa.

Y así era. Y cuando levantó las manos para jalarle el cabello haciendo que se inclinara hasta quedar a la misma altura que ella para poder besarlo sonoramente en la boca, él se dio cuenta de que en realidad a él tampoco.

 _ **~.~.~**_

Miku arrugó los labios frente al espejo posando y pasándose las manos por las trenzas. Luka regresaría pronto después de haberse ido algunas horas antes y quería verse bien para su novia.

Alguien tocó la puerta de su habitación, así que se giró para ver a nadie más que a la pelirrosa entrar.

\- Tu mamá me dejó entrar. -explicó cerrando la puerta tras de sí y pasando los brazos al rededor de Miku.

Ella frunció el ceño. Su madre seguía creyendo que eran amigas nada más.

\- No creerás a quién encontré cuando iba a casa. -dijo inclinándose para darle un largo beso a su amante en los labios.

Con los ojos brumosos y una sonrisa estúpida en la cara, Miku preguntó

\- ¿A quién?

\- Rin. Y estaba llorando.

Y así cualquier rastro de pasión se esfumó inmediatamente de sus facciones. Tal vez todo eso de _Al diablo las pollas_ aún era un poco incómodo en su relación, era cierto, pero si su mejor amiga la necesitaba, iría con ella.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Hablaste con ella?

Luka asintió y la soltó para ir a sentarse en la cama. Miku la siguió y tomó su mano entre las suyas.

\- ¿Qué le pasó?

\- Tal vez deberías llamarla -sugirió- o visitarla. Sería mejor que lo escucharas de ella. Y estoy segura de que te necesita.

Miku sonrió. Sin duda su novia era la mejor.

\- Buena idea. -dijo- Vamos, te acompaño a tu casa y luego iré a la de ella.

 _ **~.~.~**_

El camino de regreso a la casa de Rin estuvo silencioso y ya estaba oscuro afuera. Parecía que ninguno de los dos sabía qué decir pero cuando Gakupo había puesto la mano en la palanca de velocidades, Rin entrelazó los dedos con los suyos sin decir nada.

Se estacionó frente a la casa. Era un camino bastante corto y Rin podía haber caminando hasta ahí sin problemas pero él insistió en llevarla. Pero ahora... Pues, ¿Qué podía decirle?

¿Qué _eran_?

\- Lo siento. -dijo Rin por él mirando su casa por la ventana, iluminada por los postes de luz de la calle- Parece que te he provocado muchos problemas, ¿No?

Él negó con la cabeza y se llevó sus manos entrelazadas a los labios para besarle la muñeca, con lo que la hizo suspirar.

\- Soy yo quien debe disculparse. Yo soy el adulto aquí. -ella se puso seria.

\- No empieces. -Gakupo suspiró y se inclinó sobre ella para abrirle la puerta.

\- Ya deberías irte. Seguro tu familia te espera.

\- Mi familia. Claro.

Pero no se movió y de todos modos él no quería que lo hiciera.

Rin se le acercó despacio, dejando caer los párpados y Gakupo hizo lo mismo hasta que los faros de un auto que pasó junto a ellos lo obligaron a regresar a la realidad. Se aclaró la garganta.

\- En serio deberías irte.

Ella asintió y se despidió con una mano al salir del auto. Él esperó a que caminara hasta la puerta antes de irse.

Ya la extrañaba.

* * *

 ** _Lenka387 : Zanahoria inocente xDD Ay no sé, eso me hizo mucha gracia xD Pobre, y ella no se enteró de nada u.u Jaja que bueno que comprendes :) Aunque sí siento algo de presión discreta :') xD Ya no tardaré tanto, tendré más cuidado :3_**

 ** _Wenducha : Una fan GakuRin -w- Qué felicidad *O* Bueno, no es por hacer autospam ni promocionarme ni nada por el estilo xP pero en mi perfil tengo algunos otros fics GakuRin, si te gustaría pasar a leerlos :3 Y me gustaría saber tu opinión sobre los que he escrito yo, a ver si valgo la pena xD_**

 ** _Cumplí, qué orgullo B'|_**


	13. Chapter 13

_**La idea original para este fic fue pensada y desarrollada por Sinners Like Us y esto simplemente es una traducción. Vocaloid tampoco me pertenece.**_

* * *

\- ¿Hola? -dijo Rin al abrir la puerta. Escuchó el auto de Gakupo alejarse cuando dejó las llaves en la mesa y caminó a la cocina. Había una nota pegada en el refrigerador:

 _Rin:_

 _Salimos a cenar. Nos vemos más tarde._

 _Mamá._

Frunció el ceño. Bueno, sus padres habían querido tener una cena familiar, así que imaginó que habrían llevado a Len. Suspiró, agarró una naranja y subió las escaleras.

Entró en su habitación con el único pensamiento de dejarse caer en su cama y seguir disfrutando de la luminiscencia residual de todo lo que había sucedido.

Los goznes de la puerta chirriaron cuando la abrió, haciéndole dar un respingo. Sonaba bastante tenebroso y estaba oscuro, por lo que no pudo evitar gritar cuando vio a una figura sentada en su cama.

\- ¡Calmate, soy yo!

Rin la miró de soslayo.

\- ¿Miku? ¿Como entraste aquí? -encendió la luz y ambas parpadearon hasta que sus ojos se acostumbraron al brillo.

\- Pues cuando vine en la tarde tu mamá me dijo que estabas castigada, así que me escondí entre los arbustos y esperé hasta que tu familia se fue y luego me metí por la ventana.

\- Bueno, es reconfortante saber que un asesino podría entrar cuando quiera en mi habitación. -respondió con sarcasmo. Miku se rió, luego dio unos golpecitos en la cama para pedirle que se sentara junto a ella.

La rubia lo hizo, mirándola con curiosidad.

\- ¿Qué te trae aquí?

La sonrisa de Miku desapareció al instante, poniéndose muy seria.

\- Luka fue a mi casa y me dijo que estabas... Molesta, hace rato. Sólo quería asegurarme de que estés bien. -dijo pasando un brazo sobre sus hombros. Rin sonrió.

\- Estoy mejor.

Mucho _mejor._

\- Bien -dijo Miku- Estaba pensando y... Necesitamos un día de chicas real. Sólo nosotras dos.

\- Que buena idea -dijo Rin- pero estoy castigada, ¿Recuerdas?

Miku sonrió subrepticiamente.

\- Podemos escaparnos de la escuela mañana después del almuerzo.

Rin repasó mentalmente su horario después del almuerzo. Sólo tenía arte y física. _Física_. Dios, era la clase que más temía y anhelaba últimamente.

Sin embargo, en verdad necesitaba esas clases particulares y asistir a todas las que pudiera... O tal vez sería mejor recursar. De todos modos, estaba segura de que si le hablaba al director sobre sus calificaciones él entendería...

Entonces se dio cuenta de que Miku seguía esperando una respuesta, así que sonrió.

\- Seguro.

La pelivioleta lanzó un chillido de emoción y abrazó a su amiga antes de levantarse para irse, diciéndole que se pusiera linda para que pudieran encontrarle un novio.

Rin frunció el ceño por eso, pero Miku no lo notó y caminó hacia la puerta silbando completamente despreocupada.

 ** _~.~.~_**

El día siguiente era Lunes, lo que significaba volver a la escuela y Gakupo estaba nervioso, por decir lo menos. ¿Cómo podría concentrarse en dar la clase con Rin ahí?

Estuvo todo el día estresado hasta que llegó la hora de ir a su salón... Sólo para ver que ella no estaba ahí.

Ahora estaba preocupado.

Había podido oír a uno de sus alumnos decir que la había visto. Tal vez se había saltado su clase para ir a hacer alguna trivialidad, pero ¿Por qué? ¿Y qué podía él hacer al respecto? ¿Darle otra detención? La sola idea ahora parecía ser algo más retorcido que un simple castigo y pensar en eso lo hizo sonrojar. Sin embargo, logró seguir adelante y llegar al final del día como había planeado.

Cuando por fin sonó la campana, él casi esperaba que la chica rubia y bajita tropezara entre sus compañeros al salir por la puerta. Pero eso no pasó, preocupándolo aún más.

 _¿Y si se siente mal por lo que pasó ayer? ¿Y si está enojada? ¿Y si...?_

\- Uh... Kamui, ¿Cierto?

El profesor levantó la mirada de su escritorio para encontrarse cara a cara con unos conocidos ojos azules brillantes y cabello dorado.

\- ¿Si? -preguntó. La persona que había interrumpido su confusión interna se parecía mucho a...

\- Soy Kagamine Len. - _Oh_ \- Mi hermana tenía clase con usted. O bueno, se supone. Es así de alta. -levantó una mano casi a su misma altura- Tiene ojos azules, es rubia y se llama Rin. ¿La vio hoy? La estoy buscando.

Gakupo quería... Bueno, no sabía. Ese chico era quien había hecho sufrir a Rin, provocando que corriera ciegamente por la ciudad ahogada en llanto y alcohol directo a sus brazos.

\- No estuvo aquí hoy. -gruñó.

El Kagamine se rascó la cabeza.

\- Uh...

Luego recorrió el salón con la mirada. A Gakupo le avergonzaba admitir que empezaba a ponerse nervioso, como si el muchacho pudiera correrlo en cualquier momento.

\- ¿Sabe? A Rin no le va muy bien en su materia.

 _¿Ahora quiere hacer conversación?_

Gakupo gruñó en silencio y se volvió a sentar.

 _De todas las personas..._

 ** _~.~.~_**

¿Que hicieron Luka y tú la otra noche? -preguntó Rin sugestivamente guiñando un ojo y torciendo una cuchara de plástico entre sus dedos. Ella y Miku ciertamente se habían escapado de la escuela para ir a una nevería que estaba a punto de cerrar por falta de negocio. Ya habían pasado bastante tiempo ahí y ahora estaban hablando sobre relaciones.

Miku se puso roja.

\- ¿Q-qué quieres decir?

\- ¡Oh, vamos! -insistió Rin- _Algo_ tuvo que haber pasado.

\- ¿Qué quieres? ¿Un diagrama?

Rin se rió y apoyó la espalda en la silla mientras se metía más helado en la boca.

\- ¿Qué tal un dibujo a acuarela?

Miku se sonrojó y suspiró de nuevo antes de ponerse a susurrar sobre haber cantado y bailado juntas y haberse besado. Dijo que Luka amaba las películas de terror pero ella prefería las comedias románticas, así que desecharon la idea de ver una película para ir a recostarse bajo las estrellas en lugar de ponerse a discutir. Al hablar de esas cosas, tenía una mirada tan tonta y soñadora que hizo a Rin tomar una importante decisión.

Su mejor amiga estaba enamorada.

Pero tal vez aún no lo sabía, y Rin decidió que no se lo arruinaría y simplemente se limitó a escucharla divagar alegremente.

\- Bueno... Suficiente de mi vida amorosa. ¿Qué hay de la tuya?

Rin desvió incómoda la mirada.

\- Es inexistente, ya deberías saberlo.

Miku se inclinó al frente mirándola suspicazmente.

\- Eres una mentirosa. ¡Podría jurar que hay alguien!

\- ¡E-estás loca!

\- ¡Tú lo estás! ¡Loca de amor!

\- ¡No es amor! N-ni siquiera atracción... No sé, ¡Ni siquiera somos nada!

\- ¡Ajá! -Miku la apuntó acusadoramente con su cuchara- ¡Sabía que había alguien! ¿Es alto? ¿Guapo? ¡Oh! ¿Alto, bronceado y guapo? ¡Vamos, detalles!

Rin escondió la cara entre sus manos. ¿Por qué? Oh, ¿Por qué había tenido que enamorarse de alguien a quien ni siquiera podía presentar a su mejor amiga?

* * *

 **Lenka387** : _**Lo sé, por más que Gaku quiera aparentar que es rudo y serio, todos sabemos que no es más que una berenjena tímida y tierna que busca amor -3- y al parecer Rin está dispuesta a dárselo :3**_

 _ **(Tranquila, ya mis actualizaciones serán más pronto :3)**_

 ** _Natsumi Kiyomi:_** ** _Wow hola :D GakuRin te atrapa, que bello. Estoy cumpliendo mi objetivo *-* Que bueno que por fin escribes xD Es agradable saber que te está gustando :3_**

 ** _Que emoción, ya vamos en la mitad *-*_**


	14. Chapter 14

**_Yo no merezco crédito por esto mas que el otorgado por la traducción. La idea original de esta historia fue desarrollada por Sinners Likes Us usando personajes de Crypton e ._**

* * *

Ya era jueves. Gakupo no había visto a Rin desde el domingo y odiaba admitir que estaba empezando a ponerse paranoico.

Estaba avergonzado en verdad. No debería preocuparse así tanto por uno de sus alumnos pero lo estaba. Habían cruzado la línea y siendo honesto, él ya no quería regresar atrás. Ya no. No ahora.

Pero ¿Cómo podría al menos saber cómo se sentía _ella_ al respecto?

Cuando, abatido, se preparaba para salir del salón para ir a su siguiente clase, vio que Rin estaba en la puerta pero su emoción murió rápidamente cuando la vio abrazar a una chica de coletas (Hatsune Miku) y se dio la vuelta para irse con ella. Sin embargo, se detuvo, le dijo algo a su amiga y luego corrió al salón y deslizó dos hojas de papel en su escritorio.

Podía jurar que la vio guiñarle un ojo.

 _ **~.~.~**_

\- ¡Estabas mirando a Kamui sensei! -Miku acusó a Rin cuando la vio mirando sobre su hombro al pelivioleta.

\- ¿Qué? -preguntó ella fingiendo incredulidad- ¡ _Por supuesto_ que no!

Luka no había ido porque tenía gripe, según dijo Miku, así que ella y Rin iban solas al gimnasio.

\- Claro que sí. -insistió Miku provocando que Rin se sonrojara. Luego suspiró- Aunque es _muy_ lindo.

Rin recordó algo que de no ser por eso habría olvidado por completo... A sí misma diciéndole a Gakupo que su cabello era _lindo_ y a él poniéndose nervioso por eso. Sonrió al pensar en eso, sonrojándose aún más.

\- Eso creo. -dijo- Claro, si te gustan así.

\- Qué triste para ustedes las heterosexuales. -suspiró su amiga haciendo que Rin la mirara confundida.

\- ¿Qué? -preguntó. ¿Qué podía ser, además del hecho obvio de que él era un profesor? _Y eso lo tengo bastante claro..._

Miku levantó una ceja.

\- Es que es obvio que él es gay.

\- ¿Qué? -esta vez Rin no tuvo que fingir sorpresa- Estás loca. Eso no es cierto.

Pero Miku asintió.

\- ¡Claro que sí!

\- ¿Y tú cómo sabes? -Miku se golpeó la frente.

\- Pues se nota. Además, ¿Qué clase de hetero puede ser así de... Pues _lindo_?

Rin resopló molesta. En serio deseaba poder decirle a su mejor amiga que ella sabía de primera mano que a él no le interesaban los de su mismo género.

\- El no es gay. -murmuró por lo bajo haciendo a Miku reír.

\- Tontita. No sé por qué te preocupas tanto por eso. -le acarició condescendientemente el cabello- De todos modos las cosas no funcionan con un hombre mayor a menos que estés en una película romántica.

Rin ya sólo frunció el ceño.

 ** _~.~.~_**

Gakupo puso mala cara al ver el primer papel... Una solicitudu de transferencia. Al parecer Rin iba a abandonar su clase.

No debía estar tan molesto como estaba, pero ¿Por qué no se lo había dicho antes?

El otro papel era una nota de ella.

 _~Gakupo,_

 _Lamento no haber ido los últimos días. He estado muy ocupada y en realidad no había ninguna razón justificable para ir a verte..._

 _Pero te extraño, si eso cambia las cosas._

 _Iré a visitarte después de la escuela, ¿Sí? Pasaré por tu casa._

 _\- Rin._

 _Se pasó una mano por el cabello. Al parecer esa sería una noche memorable._

 ** _~.~.~_**

De alguna manera Rin había logrado salir de su habitación a hurtadillas sin ser descubierta... Del todo. Len había entrado cuando ella tenía un pie en la ventana, mirándola con curiosidad. Ella se había llevado un dedo a los labios hasta que él finalmente asintió y cerró la puerta tras él. Estaba segura de que su hermano no la traicionaría.

Ahora estaba afuera de la casa de su... ¿Qué? ¿Novio? Bueno, ni siquiera estaba segura de que tuvieran algo oficial. Tal vez debiera preguntarle.

Tocar la puerta le llevó mucho más coraje del que había pensado, pero lo hizo y un Gakupo despeinado respondió. Tenía el cabello suelto y un poco alborotado. Rin tuvo que admitir que le gustaba verlo así.

\- Hola. -su saludo sonó como un suspiro. Hasta ese momento Rin no había notado que había estado aguantando la respiración.

Él sonrió y abrió la puerta para dejarla pasar. Sólo hasta que la puerta estuvo cerrada ella se lanzó a él, abrazándolo por la cintura. Pero pronto se sintió nerviosa, por lo que lo soltó sonrojándose. Aún así él la rodeó con sus brazos y se inclinó ligeramente para besarle la frente.

\- ¿Has estado evitándome? -preguntó con tono juguetón pero Rin tuvo la sensación de que quería que le respondiera.

\- No fue a propósito. -dijo hundiendo el rostro en su pecho- Te extrañé.

Su voz sonaba amortiguada pero como siempre, él pudo escucharla sin problemas. Volvió a besarla, esta vez en la sien.

\- Y yo a ti.

 _ **~.~.~**_

Después de los saludos iniciales, ambos se habían sentado en el sillón, hablando cómodamente y sin nerviosismos por primera vez. Tal vez porque la confusión estaba fuera del camino casi por completo.

Cuando ella empezó a hablar sobre su decimosegundo cumpleaños Gakupo se dio cuenta de que le gustaba su prosperidad para hablar.

\- Bueno, mis padres casi nunca están en casa y en ese entonces Len y yo teníamos una niñera -explicó- entonces, nos enviaron un e-mail preguntando qué queríamos de cumpleaños. Entonces, mientras pensábamos en eso pasamos cerca de un lugar donde estaban construyendo algo y terminamos pidiendo una aplanadora. -sonrió al recordarlo, con los ojos muy brillantes- Y adivina qué nos enviaron a la semana siguiente.

Cuando él se rió, terminó diciendo:

\- La niñera estaba _horrorizada_.

Continuaron charlando así con esa facilidad durante prácticamente horas. Eventualmente como suele pasar, una cosa llevó a la otra y terminaron basándose.

Y no eran como los besos dulces e inocentes que habían tenido antes. Estos eran más intensos y apasionados. Ella se aferraba al cuello de su camisa para estar aún más cerca de él y él tenía una mano hundida en sus cabellos rubios y había pasado el otro brazo alrededor de su cadera con la suficiente fuerza quizá para llegar a provocarle un moretón.

Pero una alarma sonó dentro de su cabeza y poco a poco se fue separando de ella y abrió los ojos. Rin tenía los labios entreabiertos y húmedos, dejando escapar algunos jadeos. Su rostro estaba adorablemente teñido de rosa y tenía los ojos cerrados dulcemente, haciendo que la sombra de sus largas pestañas se marcara en su piel suave.

La deseaba _._

Y... Eso lo asustaba.

\- Rin... -eso sonó más como un gemido- Debemos parar.

Ella por fin abrió los ojos fulminándolo con la mirada.

\- ¿Por qué? -en lugar de sonar como una pregunta, parecía más una demanda.

Él suspiró y trató de sentarse pero la chica que estaba debajo de él lo abrazó con fuerza, incluso hasta le pasó una pierna por la cintura para que no pudiera moverse y _eso_ no ayudaba para nada con su "problema".

\- Porque está...

\- Si valoras mi sensatez no dirás "mal". -casi parecía que lo estaba retando. Él puso los ojos en blanco.

\- Soy lo suficientemente mayor como para ser tu... -se interrumpió. ¿Su qué? Si tenía 23 años, había sólo nueve años de diferencia.

\- Me quieres, ¿No? -le preguntó, pero luego con voz titubeante murmuró- ¿No me...?

Se veía tan triste que Gakupo se asustó al ver cómo sus ojos se llenaban de agua.

\- Por supuesto que sí. -dijo con honestidad y sonrió levente- Pero debes recordar que soy mayor que tú y...

Rin lo miró por varios segundos y así el momento quedó oficialmente arruinado. Lo empujó muy fuerte haciendo que se separara de ella y se sentara. Él sólo pudo quedarsele viendo cuando se levantó y se puso los zapatos, luego su listón y su sudadera.

 _¿Cuando se quitó todo eso?_

Se arregló el cabello que tenía despeinado de modo tan adorable antes de girarse para mirarlo una última vez.

\- No soy tan infantil como tú crees.

Con eso salió por la puerta sin apenas mirar atrás.


	15. Chapter 15

_**Recordando una vez más que este fic no es mío, sino de Sinners Like Us y los personajes me pertenecen aún menos.**_

* * *

\- Estúpido Gakupo -murmuró Rin para sí misma. Suspiró y se despojó de su ropa antes de meterse en la bañera llena de burbujas que había preparado pocos minutos antes. Dejó escapar un gemido de satisfacción cuando el olor a naranja del jabón le llegó al rostro.

Amaba tomar esa clase de baños, la calmaban cuando tenía la sensación de que iba a explotar.

Ya pasaba de la media noche, pero eso no le importaba en ese momento. En serio necesitaba relajarse.

¿Por qué? Oh, ¿Por qué Gakupo había tenido que arruinar ese momento tan romántico? ¡Iba a ser perfecto! Aunque admitía que había estado nerviosa, lo había _disfrutado_ , y bastante.

Sumergiéndose en el agua, la muchacha contempló la espuma blanca y burbujeante que la rodeaba. ¡Por el amor de Dios, era una adolescente caliente! ¿No debía al menos permitirle algunos privilegios?

¿O era que él no... La _quería_ de esa manera?

Esa simple idea bastaba para tranquilizarla, pero también le producía una impresionante abolladura a su ego, que ya de por sí era casi inexistente.

\- Estúpido Gakupo -dijo por lo bajo una vez más.

Pero, ¿En verdad era él el único culpable? ¿No era que ella se había imaginado su relación sólo por haber entrado en su casa estando borracha?

De haber sido así, habría estado abierta a esa clase de rechazo.

Así que no. Estúpido Gakupo.

Y estúpida _ella._

 _ **~.~.~**_

\- Estúpido, estúpido, ¡Estúpido!

Gakupo gimió golpeándose la frente y pateándose mentalmente mientras se dejaba caer en el sillón. Oficialmente, él era el el idiota más grande en la tierra.

Había hecho enojar a Rin y la había puesto bastante hormonal. Y aunque eso último realzaba bastante su orgullo masculino, no entendía por qué ambas emociones debían ir juntas. La estaban pasando genial y la noche era perfecta. ¿Por qué había tenido que arruinarlo?

Frustrado, cerró los ojos y se llevó las manos a la cara, pues sabía exactamente por qué. No importaba lo que sintiera por ella ni qué tan fuertes fueran sus sentimientos, no podía deshacerse de esa sensación de estarse aprovechando de ella. Demonios, _aún_ se sentía así, aunque ella había podido alejarse antes de que las cosas se salieran de control.

Cada vez que la miraba se enamoraba más de ella, era obvio. ¿Pero en verdad era amor?

Sí, era posible.

¿Pero era real?

Para él, probablemente a diferencia de Rin, esos sentimientos no eran algo nuevo. Ya había estado enamorado. Y ya había _hecho_ el amor. Era un adulto maduro, ¿Qué esperaba?

Ella, sin embargo, no lo era. Ella era ingenua, jóven e _inocente_. ¿Cómo podría quitarle eso?

Se sentía como el villano de un cuento de hadas que se frota las manos al pensar cómo robar la virtud de la heroína.

Gakupo negó con la cabeza. No importaba cómo tratara de justificar su comportamiento, se sentía culpable por lastimarla. _Eso_ había hecho; pudo darse cuenta al verla salir por la puerta, y eso lo lastimaba a él.

¿Cómo pudo llegar a preocuparse tanto por una persona en tan poco tiempo?

No importaba. La verdadera pregunta era ¿Cómo podía hacer las pases con ella?

Acomodándose de nuevo en el sillón, comenzó a pensar en un plan.

 _ **~.~.~**_

Luego de una hora, Rin escuchó el distintivo _¡Plink!_ de que algo había golpeado su ventana. Al principio intentó ignorarlo dándose la vuelta en la cama y diciéndose que había sido sólo el viento. Pero como no se detenía, luego de un rato se arrastró hasta ahí lista para gritar en cuando viera algo raro.

Lo último que hubiera esperado ver era una maraña de cabello violeta. No obstante, ahí estaba ese hombre tan recatado lanzando _piedras_ a su ventana. ¡Como si estuvieran en una película romántica!

\- ¿Qué haces? -hizo su mejor intento por gritar y susurrar al mismo tiempo para evitar que su familia se despertara y se diera cuenta de lo que estaba pasando.

Gakupo o no la escuchó o prefirió ignorarla porque lo único que hizo fue sonreír y hacer señas para que bajara. Rin negó con la cabeza.

\- Oh no. Sigo enojada contigo.

Además de que su cabello aún estaba mojado por el baño y ella estaba en pijama pero él sólo siguió haciéndole señas. Suspiró sabiendo que peleaba una batalla perdida.

\- ¡Estás loco! -dijo, pero luego fue por unos zapatos y una chaqueta. No quería meterlo en problemas, y supuso que podrían solucionar todo de una vez si no estuvieran a dos pisos de distancia.

Cuando llegó al patio se quedó a varios metros de él y cruzó los brazos mirándolo con el ceño fruncido.

\- ¿Qué? -preguntó esperando que él se encargara del resto.

Él sonrió con una timidez tal que hizo que el corazón le revoloteara en el pecho y le ofreció la mano.

\- ¿Quieres ir conmigo al parque? -preguntó.

Ella se mordió el labio pero asintió y se dio la vuelta para caminar dándole la espalda. De ninguna manera se lo dejaría tan fácil.

 _ **~.~.~**_

Mientras tanto en otra casa a unas calles de ahí, se escuchaban gritos y palabras horribles escupidas por una mujer visiblemente enojada. Sus favoritas parecían ser _desgracia_ y _repugnante_.

 _Lesbianas sucias_ también.

Al final una chica con el cabello atado en dos coletas salió corriendo ahogada en llanto. Era tarde y no tenía a donde ir, pero no podía quedarse en su propia casa.

La madre de Miku acababa de enterarse de su relación con Luka, y no del modo que Miku hubiera querido.

Empezó bastante inocente en realidad. Luka había ido para quedarse a dormir y su madre no dejaba de sonreír feliz de que su hija pasara tiempo con una nueva amiga.

Se habían estado divirtiendo, recordó. La puerta estaba convenientemente cerrada, pero sin seguro y ellas empezaron a jugar. El jugueteo las llevó a las cosquillas y las cosquillas las llevaron a la lucha, y la lucha -como suele suceder- las hizo llegar a los besos.

La señora Hatsune creyó que su hija y su nueva linda amiga querrían una botana y entró en la habitación con una gran sonrisa y un plato lleno de galletas. Cuando comprendió la escena que tenía enfrente -Miku cerniéndose sobre Luka, separándose de un beso y ambas con los labios hinchados- quedó horrorizada.

Insultó a Luka y le dijo que se largara. Miku intentaba disculparse pero ella sólo susurraba que estaba bien mientras caminaba incómoda hacia la puerta, cosa que la hacía sentir aún peor. Cuando Luka estuvo a salvo fuera de la casa, su madre se fue contra _ella_.

Ahí fue donde comenzaron los gritos.

La familia fe Miku nunca había sido muy religiosa pero aún así su madre dijo que eso era un pecado. Dijo que era una falta de respeto para toda la familia y la acusó de ser una alcohólica, drogadicta y de hacer todas esas estupideces que hacen los adolescentes vagos.

Miku lloraba diciendo que sólo estaba enamorada y que no le importaba lo que ella dijera. Eso fue una revelación en sí misma y cuando se estaba dando cuenta de eso, su madre levantó la mano.

Y la abofeteó. Muy fuerte.

Ahora Miku llevaba bastante tiempo fuera de su casa. Necesitaba aclarar su mente y rápido.

Quizá el parque donde tuvo su primera cita con Luka fuera un buen lugar.

* * *

 ** _Lenka387 : Uh, si supieras. El drama apenas se viene -w- Si eres tan nerviosa, probablemente deberías ir dejando de leer u.u_**

 ** _Pero hay que admitirle a Gakupo que fue muy valiente. Mira que ir a tirar piedras arriesgándose que a golpear la ventana de sus suegros o su cuñado no ha de ser nada fácil xD_**

 ** _Espero poder actualizar antes del fin de semana, se siente bien ya no tener que esperar dos meses :)_**


	16. Chapter 16

_**Todo** **lo que estás por ver sigue son ser mío. Debo repetir que esto es un fic escrito originalmente en inglés por Sinners Like Us y trafucido por mí.**_

* * *

Rin parecía decidida a no dirigirle la palabra. Gakupo creía que era un poco decepcionante, y el silencio le dolía. _¿En serio vamos a volver a esto?_

Aunque probablemente se lo merecía.

Para cuando llegaron al parque, él seguía sin saber qué decir. Lo mejor parecía ser disculparse, pero ¿Por qué? ¿Por _no_ aprovecharse de ella? Pero quizás ella no lo viera de esa manera.

Finalmente, abrió la boca para hablar.

\- Rin...

\- Gakupo...

Se miraron nerviosos, habían hablado al mismo tiempo.

\- Tú primero. -dijo él.

\- No, tú.

Gakupo desvío la mirada con el fin de mirar el cielo sin estrellas.

\- Muy bien. -volvió a mirarla deseando poder tomar su mano o simplemente poder cargarla- Yo... Quiero disculparme por lo de hace rato. Honestamente no sé qué pasó. Un momento estábamos hablando y de repente... -hizo un gesto con las manos tratando de dar a entender lo que no había podido decir y ella arqueó una ceja.

\- ¿De repente nos estábamos _besando_? -terminó por él diciendo la última palabra como si fuera algo malo. Aunque en retrospectiva, probablemente lo era.

Él se llevó la mano a la nuca bastante nervioso.

\- No sólo eso. -explicó- No sabes cómo se pueden salir las cosas de control.

La pequeña chica se cruzó de brazos cerrándose físicamente a él.

\- En realidad creo que ya cruzamos esa línea. -eso era extremadamente cierto- ¿Qué te detiene, Gakupo? Esto -dijo señalándolo a él y luego a sí misma antes de cruzarse de brazos otra vez- no funcionará si no me dices qué puedo hacer por ti.

Luego de unos segundos al ver que él no podía responder, por fin su mirada fría se suavizó.

\- ... ¿Tienes miedo? -susurró.

El suspiró, caminó a una banca que estaba cerca de ellos y se sentó reclinando la espalda. De repente se veía muy cansado.

\- Es peligroso... Que estemos juntos. No puedo dejar de preocuparme por esto todo el tiempo, excepto cuando estoy contigo. Parece que sólo así puedo distraerme.

Por primera vez, él pudo ver las comisuras de sus labios levantarse en una pequeña sonrisa.

Finalmente ella descruzó los brazos para poner las manos tras su espalda. Inclinó la cabeza y lo miró a través de su flequillo.

\- Yo no tengo miedo. -dijo sonriendo.

\- ¿Y eso por qué?

\- Porque -explicó- ¿Cómo puede algo tan malo sentirse tan bien? Si hacer esto fuera tan malo como otros piensan, bueno, obviamente es porque ellos nunca lo han experimentado. -entonces se detuvo mirando a lo lejos, detrás de él- ¿Le hacemos daño alguien?

Confundido, él respondió.

\- No.

\- ¿Alteramos el órden público cuando nos vemos?

Él sonrió ligeramente al entender a dónde quería llegar con todo eso.

\- No, Rin.

\- ¿Te gusto?

\- Sí. -esta vez no titubeó ni un segundo y ella por fin volvió a mirarlo.

\- Entonces -finalizó- ¿Cuál es el problema?

Él estiró el brazo y tomó una de sus pequeñas y delicadas manos entre las suyas. Ella se puso tensa, pues seguía un poco enojada pero no se apartó.

\- Es que siento... Siento que si seguimos con esto será como si estuviera abusando de ti. -confesó por fin.

Ella parecía confundida y ladeó un poco la cabeza en un gesto decididamente adorable.

\- No entiendo.

Él tomó su otra mano, mirando sus hermosos ojos azules.

\- ¿Tienes idea de lo feliz que me has hecho estos últimos días? -Rin se sonrojó y negó con la cabeza- Cuando llegué a Samasetto esperaba muchas cosas de la vida, como establecerme y encontrar nuevas oportunidades. Pero nunca, ni por un segundo creí que tendría esto. Eres demasiado buena para ser real, Rin.

Ella abrió la boca tal vez para negarlo, pero él siguió hablando.

\- Nunca podré ser lo que tú esperes. No puedo salir contigo como es debido ni podrás presentarme con tus amigos. Tampoco puedo ir a tu casa... En algún momento querrás todo eso.

\- No. -susurró.

\- Sí.

\- No lo puedes saber. -negó con la cabeza sujetando fuertemente sus manos- Lamento haberme enojado contigo. Fue... No tuvo sentido. Pero no soy tan superficial como crees. Te _prometo_ que no necesito nada de eso. Yo sólo... Te quiero a ti.

Sonó tan brutalmente honesta y segura de lo que decía que Gakupo no pudo evitar levantarse y cargarla. Pasó un brazo tras sus rodillas y el otro por su espalda. Ella gritó, pero él la calló con un beso.

Rin se retorció maniobrando sobre sí misma hasta que logró sujetarse al cuello de su camisa y al mismo tiempo hundir una mano en su cabello, acariciándole la nuca. Sonriendo contra sus labios, Gakupo tuvo la certeza de que no sería él quien matara ese momento.

 _ **~.~.~**_

Con los ojos llorosos, Miku alcanzó a distinguir dos figuras en el parque. Una era alta, con un inconfundible cabello violeta pero no pudo distinguir bien la figura más pequeña.

¿Entonces a Kamui sensei también le gusta el parque?

Parecía estar bastante concentrado en su conversación con esa mujer -la otra persona definitivamente era una mujer-. ¿Sería su novia?

Miku sonrió levemente bajo sus lágrimas. Al menos aún había alguien en esa ciudad cuya relación no era un completo fracaso. Hacia mucho frío y aún sentía la hinchazón de su mejilla, pero se permitió ignorar esas cosas para mirar a su profesor de física hablar con su posible amante.

¿Estarían peleando? Sabía que estaba mal espiarlos así pero distraía su mente de los problemas. Necesitaba llamar a Luka...

Un grito la hizo volver a mirar la escena. Kamui sensei había tomado a la mujer en brazos y ahora se estaban besando y se veían muy alegres. Sí, era obvio que se trataba de una mujer y evidentemente a Kamui sensei le gustaba mucho. Rin tenía razón. Ese extravagante hombre en verdad era heterosexual.

La pareja se movió un poco y por fin pudo tener una mejor vista de ella. Se veía sorprendentemente joven, tenía cabello rubio...

¿Y un gran moño blanco?

 _Oh por Dios._ Miku dio un paso atrás. Luego otro. Corrió a un árbol que estaba a pocos metros de ahí y se colocó detrás de él para que ellos no pudieran verla si llegaban a voltear.

Ahí estaba Miku con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, una mejilla punzando de dolor y el corazón roto, ¿Y también estaba Rin, su _mejor amiga_?

\- Oh por Dios. -murmuró para sí misma. Rin estaba... Estaba...

 _¡Besando a Kamui sensei!_

¿Cómo pudo atreverse a no hablar sobre eso? ¡Miku le había contado todo! Le había entregado sus secretos más oscuros creyendo que ella hacía lo mismo. ¿Había tenido razón el otro día? ¿Era _ese_ el chico que le gustaba a Rin? Echó la cabeza atrás golpeándose con la corteza del árbol. ¿Debía decirle a alguien? ¿A quién? ¿A los padres de Rin? ¿A su hermano? ¿A Luka?

Mordiéndose el labio para reprimir las lágrimas que querían volver a salir, Miku comenzó a caminar a la casa de Rin. Tendría que volver en algún momento, ¿No? Ella podría confrontarla, ayudarla a salir de... _Eso_ que estaba haciendo. Con Kamui sensei, Oh _Dios._

Ella la ayudaría. Eso es lo que hacen las amigas.

¿Verdad?

* * *

 _ **Lenka387: Sí, son tal para cual. Para Rin es irresistible esa ternura natural en Gakupo. Ah, debe ser que por eso se quieren tanto. Espero que te haya gustado este capitulo, y también espero que puedas seguir leyendo xD Como ves, parece que el drama está por empezar...**_


	17. Chapter 17

_**Y bueno, lo de siempre. Escrito originalmente por SinnersLikeUs usando personajes que no le pertenecen, esto es una traducción de su hermoso fic y nada aquí es mío.**_

* * *

Rin suspiró con aire soñador sosteniendo la mano de Gakupo como si fuera un sendero de la vida. Y tal vez lo era. Tal vez era el suyo. Se dio cuenta de que estaba siendo demasiado tonta y sentimental pero ¿A quién demonios le importaba? Se sentía feliz. Se sentía, entre los brazos de Gakupo, invencible. Sintiéndose así de protegida, cerró los ojos y hundió el rostro en el hueco de su hombro, besando ese punto en el que se siente el pulso y se maravilló al sentir que su respiración se estremecía al contacto.

Sí, ahora podía ser tan cursi como quisiera. Sentía todo en su interior cálido y difuso y hasta le pareció tener mariposas en el estómago. En una palabra, estaba enamorada.

Ese pensamiento la hizo abrir los ojos y parpadear confundida. ¿Amor? Se echó hacia atrás mirando al hombre que estaba abrazándola. El le sonrió mirándola maravillado con una adoración pura reflejada en los ojos. Mentalmente asintió para sí misma. Sí, podía estar enamorada de él.

Pero probablemente lo mejor era no decírselo aún. Acababan de hacer las paces, no necesitaba asustarlo de nuevo, ¿Verdad?

Suspiró con satisfacción otra vez antes de volver a acomodarse. Infortunadamente ambos sabían que ese momento tan hermoso no dudaría para siempre.

\- Ya es tarde. -dijo Gakupo dándole a Rin una sensación de Dèja vú.

\- Ya sé. -y no estaba feliz por eso, pero al mirarlo supo que él tampoco lo estaba.

\- En serio tengo que irme a casa. -dijo luego de un rato. Luego, con un silencioso gruñido de frustración se levantó de la banca y se estiró con los brazos sobre la cabeza estremeciéndose.

Hasta ese momento Rin no se había percatado de lo mucho que el abrazo de Gakupo la cobijaba contra el frío aire. Él se levantó después de ella y por un momento sólo se miraron uno al otro hasta que él se inclinó y le puso un dedo en la barbilla para levantarle el rostro. Le dio un beso casto en los labios y ella sonrió y cerró los ojos una vez más disfrutando su sabor.

Se separaron demasiado pronto y luego ella le hizo un pequeño gesto de despedida y le prometió que volvería a visitarlo al siguiente fin de semana antes de darse la vuelta y hacer sola el tedioso camino de regreso a casa.

Cuando levantó la mirada al cielo, podía haber jurado que vio una estrella fugaz. Parecía más que se trataba sólo de una ilusión creada por su propia mente después de ver tantas películas románticas pero sonrió de todos modos al darse cuenta de algo.

Ni tenía ningún deseo qué pedir.

 _ **~.~.~**_

La chica de cabello turquesa tembló al sentir sus lágrimas frías como hielos bajando por sus mejillas. Acababa de tener una fuerte descarga de emociones. Humillación. Amor. Desilusión. Ira. Depresión. Rechazo. Traición. Arrepentimiento. Preocupación.

Y lo peor era que no sabía qué debía sentir.

Miku miró su celular fijándose en lo tarde que era. Ya había pasado un rato desde que había salido del parque para ir a la casa de Rin a esperarla en el porche de atrás. Estaba muy preocupada por ella. Acababa de descubrir que estaba teniendo una aventura con Kamui sensei, de entre tantas personas. Estaba preocupada por su seguridad.

Pero más que nada estaba asustada. Había llamado a Luka ya tres veces sin respuesta.

 _No me hará daño llamar una vez más_. -pensó.

Y lo hizo.

Escuchó el timbre del otro lado de la línea y pensó que terminaría llevándola directo al buzón de voz otra vez pero un conocido " _Hola_ " la animó.

Pero su corazón dejó de latir un momento. La voz de Luka sonaba ronca como si hubiera estado llorando como ella.

\- Oye, -dijo- Luka, lo siento mucho.

Escuchó un suspiro del otro lado.

\- _Ya te dije que no fue tu culpa, Miku_. -y silencio. Ella no supo qué más decir.

\- ¿P-puedo ir a verte? -preguntó. Escuchó otro suspiro, esta vez acompañado de un sonido húmedo, como si hubiera sorbido por la nariz.

\- _No creo que sea una buena idea_.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Por que no?

Esta vez Luka parecía a punto de estallar en llanto.

\- _Miku... Yo... No creo... Creo que debemos terminar. Es obvio que tu familia no me aceptará y no quiero ser un problema para ti. T-te quiero mucho, Miku. En serio_.

Miku no respondió. ¿Terminar? ¿Por qué? Casi pudo escuchar el sonido de su corazón partiéndose por la mitad.

\- ¿Miku? ¿Qué haces aquí?

Levantó la mirada percatándose de que Rin por fin había llegado. Tenía el cabello despeinado y los labios ligeramente hinchados. Se veía cansada, pero feliz. Miku no podía entenderlo, todo parecía estar sucediendo demasiado rápido.

\- ¿Dónde estabas? -preguntó. Y luego- ¿Creíste que no me daría cuenta?

Rin se veía confundida.

\- ¿De qué hablas? Miku, ¿Qué pasó? ¿Por qué lloras?

\- ¿Cómo pudiste no decirme nada? -ahora la emoción dominante era la ira- Yo te conté _todo._

Un destello de inquietud pasó a través de los bonitos ojos de Rin pero sólo duró unos segundos.

\- ¡Entonces explícame qué sucede! -Miku enderezó la espalda y cruzó los brazos frente a ella.

\- Bien. -dijo bruscamente- Mi madre se enteró de mi relación con Luka, ¿Sí? Ahora me odia. Me golpeó y me echó. Estaba muy nerviosa y quería pedir ayuda pero no quería molestar a mi _querida mejor amiga_ -dijo esas palabras en tono sarcástico- Entonces... Fui al parque...

Ahora el rostro de Rin había sido invadido por el miedo.

\- O-oh, Miku...

Ella levantó una mano para hacerla callar.

\- No he terminado.

Rin se mordió el labio y las lágrimas comenzaron a asomar por sus ojos.

\- Cuando llegué vi a Kamui sensei con una chica y se estaban _besando_ y entonces cuando se movieron y pude verlos mejor ¡Me di cuenta de que eras _tú_! -se levantó con las manos cerradas en puños por la frustración- ¿Cómo puedes ser tan estúpida, Rin? -había comenzado a gritar pero no le importó- ¿Cómo pudiste no haberme dicho nada?

A Rin tampoco le importaba y dio un paso al frente.

\- ¡ _No_ soy una estúpida! ¡No te dije nada porque sabía que esta sería tu reacción! -demonios, la de cualquiera.

\- ¿ _Él_ te está obligando?

\- ¡No!

Miku se paso un mechón de cabello tras la oreja.

\- ¿Qué hizo? ¿Te dio dulces? ¿O-o te pidió que le ayudaras a encontrar a su perrito? -estaba siendo demasiado cruel sin razón. Lo sabía, pero no le importaba.

\- ¿Cómo puedes decir esas cosas? -preguntó Rin con la voz rota- Yo te di todo mi apoyo con lo de Luka. Estuve a tu lado todo el tiempo y sigo estando contigo. No me importa si apruebas mi relación o no, no voy a cambiar nada. -luego dijo con voz más suave- ¿Luka y tú terminaron?

El dolor volvió a atravesar a Miku.

\- No estamos hablando de eso.

Rin suspiró.

\- Él ya no es mi profesor, me cambié de grupo. S-sé que es ilegal, y sé que está mal. Me tomó una eternidad convencerlo de que podemos hacer que funcione. -una sonrisa irónica jugueteó en las comisuras de sus labios- ¿Y si Luka fuera mayor que tú? Mucho mayor.

Miku se congeló y no pudo decir nada más, y es que sabía que aún así se habría enamorado de ella.

\- Exacto.

Rin estaba llorando y apenas se daba cuenta. Dios, ¿Cómo pudo ser tan mala? Había lastimado a su mejor amiga solo porque acababan de romperle el corazón.

Tragándose las lágrimas una vez más, pasó los brazos al rededor de su pequeña amiga.

\- Dios mío Rin... N-no sé qué decir. Pensé que podía ayudarte si me metía. Pensé que estaban abusando de ti. -se detuvo pasando con dulzura una mano por el cabello de Rin- Tenías razón, Luka rompió conmigo hace rato. No debí haberme desquitado contigo, perdóname.

La chica sorbió por la nariz.

\- No importa. -¿Cómo podía ser tan piadosa?- Necesitas un lugar donde quedarte.

Miku asintió.

\- Eres demasiado buena conmigo.

Rin mostró una característica sonrisa arrogante a través de las lágrimas.

\- Ay, ya sé.

\- ¿Rin? Sigo sin estar de acuerdo con... Lo que sea que estén haciendo. Lo siento, pero yo no lo apruebo... Los dos pueden acabar metidos en muchos problemas.

\- Ya sé. -y no parecía que le importara en absoluto.

\- _Pero_ te prometo que te voy a apoyar como debí haber hecho desde el principio.

Rin volvió a sonreír y tomó su mano.

\- Bueno, ¿Qué estamos esperando? Tenemos muchos chocolates qué comer y mucho de qué hablar ¡Y tan poco tiempo!

Miku sonrió levemente antes de seguir a su adorable y estúpida amiga dentro.

* * *

 ** _Lenka387_ _:_ _¡Aiudaaaaa! xD Bueno, debo decir que al menos Rin fue sabia al hablar con ella, pero lo cierto es que yo estaba igual que tú xD Por cierto, disculpa la tardanza. Pasaron muchas cosas estos días y no podía actualizar :/ Y eso sin contar que tuve un bloqueo en uno de los siguientes capítulos y me asusté al no saber cómo redactarlo pero ya pasó xD Gracias a ti por leer :3_**


	18. Chapter 18

_**Yo no escribí esto y bla bla bla...**_

 ** _Enjoy._**

* * *

— Rin –la chica gimió y sacudió el puño cubriéndose la cara con un cojín mullido– ¡Ay! –reprimió una sonrisa cuando sintió que su mano hacía contacto con algo– ¡Me pegaste!

La rubia bajó la almohada lo suficiente para ver a su peliaqua amiga y dijo:

— Soy un poco agresiva cuando me despiertan. –antes de volver a acomodarse como estaba, pero el cojín se detuvo abruptamente y Rin se quejó debajo de él mirando el reloj– Miku, no tenemos que levantarnos para ir a la escuela por _al menos_ una hora más. ¿Qué quieres?

– Preguntarte algo.

Rin rodó los ojos.

— Si es sobre el helado, te recuerdo que nos lo _comimos_ todo.

— ¡No es eso!

— ¿Entonces?

Miku jugó con las puntas de su cabello, que estaban barriendo el suelo.

— Es sobre tu... Relación con Kamui sensei.

La chica que seguía recostada en el suelo suspiró pesadamente y se sentó haciendo una mueca de dolor. _La próxima vez yo me quedo en el sofá._

— De verdad me gustaría que sólo lo llamaras Gakupo. De verdad. Se siente raro que le digas sensei. –la expresión de Miku era retadora pero ella se encogió de hombros– Como sea. ¿Qué es lo que quieres saber?

— Primero que nada –comenzó Miku negando con la cabeza– _No_ lo llamaré Gakupo. Apenas lo conozco y eso _sí_ sería raro. –Rin se quejó por lo bajo– Pero no importa. Lo que quería preguntarte es, bueno, ¿cómo terminaron juntos?

— ¿No podías haberlo preguntado anoche cuando estaba más despierta por mis niveles de azúcar? –Miku volvió a negar– Bien.

Rin se volvió a acomodar quedando sentada frente a su amiga con las piernas cruzadas.

— Lo mantendrás todo en secreto, ¿verdad? _Todo_ lo que te diga.

— ¡Por supuesto!

Rin pareció prepararse para dar un discurso y luego comenzó a hablar en voz baja.

— ¿Recuerdas la fiesta de Halloween? ¿Cuando me fui sin que se dieran cuenta?

Y le contó todo, incluyendo lo que pasó con Len. Le habló sobre sus sesiones de estudio y tuvo que taparle la boca a Miku cuando se empezó a reír porque le contó de cuando lo golpeó, ignorando el "¡Entonces era eso!". Una vez que terminó, Miku se quedó pensando un momento.

— Suena romántico.

— Es complicado.

— Lo imaginé.

Hubo un silencio cómodo entre ellas.

— ¿Le vas a decir que me dijiste? –Rin se mordió el labio y luego negó con la cabeza.

— No, no creo. Al menos no por ahora. Eso sólo lo asustaría y lo haría querer irse otra vez. –volvió a suspirar– Pero lo haré. Algún día lo conocerás _como se debe_. Hasta entonces _por favor_ no lo confrontes ni nada, ¿si?

Miku hizo un puchero.

— Creí que cuando por fin tuvieras novio iba a poder molestarlos con canciones cursis y esas cosas. –Rin sonrió– Pero está bien. No diré nada. Pero lo _vigilaré_ muy de cerca.

La más pequeña se encogió de hombros una vez más y luego se levantó, estirándose y mirando el reloj.

— Creo que ya tenemos que arreglarnos. Me siento tan cansada y la última vez que estuve así me quedé dormida en la clase de Gakupo y él me castigó.

— Eso suena tan pervertido.

— Cállate.

Más tarde ese día, Rin vio a Luka en los pasillos en su receso. Tuvo que correr pero pudo alcanzarla y caminar junto a ella.

— Oye –dijo con la voz un poco cortada. Luka bajó la mirada sorprendida.

— Oh, hola Rin. ¿Ya te sientes mejor?

Rin se dio cuenta de que la última vez que había hablado con Luka había estado llorando a moco tendido y asintió sonrojada.

— Mucho. Todo está saliendo de maravilla –la mayor parte–. Quiero hablar contigo.

La pelirrosa se miró las manos, que llevaban sus libros.

— Tengo que ir a clase.

— Vamos, estoy segura de que _esta vez_ puedes llegar tarde.

Luka se encogió de hombros y ambas se quedaron ahí paradas hasta que Rin la jaló para salir del tráfico de estudiantes que iban pasando.

— Supongo que Miku te dijo lo que pasó. –Rin asintió pero Luka no se atrevió a mirarla a los ojos– Yo... No _quería_ que las cosas terminaran así pero ¿qué más podía hacer? No quiero que la vida de Miku se complique por mi culpa, no...

— Uh... Oigan –una voz nerviosa las interrumpió. Ambas se giraron para ver que la campana ya había sonado y había un chico de cabello rojo y lentes parado frente a ellas– ¿Me dejan abrir mi casillero?

— Gomen. –se disculpó Rin y se hizo a un lado, mirándolo mejor– Me pareces familiar. –comentó.

Él le sonrió de manera educada.

— Debes conocer a mi prima Teto. Acaban de transferirme aquí.

Oh, eso explicaba mucho.

— Bienvenido al colegio.

Rin se giró, volviendo a centrar su atención en Luka.

— No digo que hiciste algo _malo_ , Luka. Sólo digo que sé que quieres mucho a Miku y no deberías rendirte así nada más. ¿Recuerdas lo que me dijiste?

Luka sonrió levemente.

— Lo sé. Pero tal vez sea lo mejor, ¿sabes? De todas formas, mejor ya me voy a clase. Kamui sensei es muy estricto con los retrasos y probablemente me meteré en problemas si sigo aquí.

Rin palideció un poco. _Genial. La distraje de_ esa _clase._ Se despidió de Luka cuando ésta se fue.

— Hum... –dijo el chico, que seguía ahí. Había olvidado preguntarle su nombre.

— Disculpa, ¿sabes dónde queda el aula 50?

— Está en el primer piso.

Él parecía incrédulo y ella sólo sonrió y negó con la cabeza.

— Vamos, te acompaño. Por cierto me llamo Rin.

El chico sonrió un poco incómodo –al parecer era muy tímido– y la siguió, diciéndole que su nombre era Ted y había sido transferido de Bakure y que esa era la quinta clase a la que llegaba tarde debido a su terrible sentido de la orientación con las direcciones. Rin sonrió al darse cuenta de que tenían algo en común y que, posiblemente, acababa de hacer un nuevo amigo.

 _ **~.~.~**_

Cuando sonó la última campana, Gakupo se sentía ansioso. Hatsune Miku se había alejado del asiento que le había asignado junto a Megurine Luka y se pasó la clase entera lanzándole miradas subrepticias haciéndolo sentir como si fuera sospechoso de algo.

Diez minutos después estaba caminando por los pasillos y notó que estaban casi vacíos. Era _viernes_ , supuso que era por eso. A los estudiantes no les gustaba quedarse por ahí esos días.

 _Hablando de estudiantes..._ Se preguntó si Rin iría a verlo esa noche.

Como si lo hubiera pensado en voz alta, escuchó risas al acercarse a la escalera. Bajó la mirada y notó que la rubia que había aquejado sus pensamientos se estaba riendo con un pelirrojo que estaba _demasiado_ cerca de ella.

Una oleada de celos atravesó a Gakupo y él tuvo que aguantarse las ganas de ir a separarlos. Siempre había sido _muy_ territorial, muy celoso pero sabía que haría más daño que bien interrumpir lo que fuera que ellos estuvieran haciendo, así que se acomodó para ver lo que pasaba.

No podía oír lo que decían pero al ver que el chico le pasaba un brazo por los hombros en un gesto aparentemente amable, él no pudo soportarlo. Estaba listo para ir, con consecuencias o sin ellas.

Pero al parecer no tenía que hacerlo.

En ese momento vio a Len entrar en escena y no parecía feliz. Jaló furiosamente a Rin por la cintura y la arrastró hasta la puerta dejando muy confundidos al chico y al mismo Gakupo.

Él decidió que no podía salir nada bueno de eso. Esa noche esperaría a Rin. Y si ella no iba, él iría a buscarla.


	19. Chapter 19

Len no dijo nada todo el tiempo que arrastró a Rin hasta su casa. Ella no dejaba de retorcerse aunque seguramente ya tenía un moretón en el brazo con en forma de la mano de su hermano pero eso no era lo que le preocupaba.

Cuando por fin llegaron a su casa, ésta estaba vacía. Él la soltó y luego azotó la puerta. Ambos se miraron en silencio.

— ¿Dónde están mamá y papá? –preguntó Rin sobándose el brazo lastimado.

— Salieron. –su voz sonó fría y baja.

Rin suspiró.

— Oh. –luego levantó una mano y se la azotó muy fuerte en la cara– ¿Qué _demonios_ fue todo eso, Len?

Él frunció el ceño y ahuecó su –ahora enrojecida– mejilla.

— ¡No tenías ningún derecho de sacarme de ahí _a la fuerza_!

— Conozco a Ted –dijo seriamente–. Es un mujeriego que sólo busca pasarla bien. Además, está en último año y es demasiado grande para ti, Rin. Sólo estoy tratando de protegerte. Deberías saber que no hay nadie en esta estúpida ciudad que sea lo suficientemente bueno para ti.

La pequeña rubia azotó con rabia un pie el el suelo apretando los puños a los costados para no volver a golpear a su hermano.

— ¿Qué te hace creer que no estoy con nadie? –soltó. Necesitaba calmarse para no hablar de más pero estaba _furiosa_.

Los ojos de Len se agrandaron haciéndolo ver ligeramente asustado. Luego, relajando su expresión dijo

— ¿Es en serio? –ella asintió entrecerrando los ojos.

— Y es demasiado grande para mí, según tus estándares.

El dio un paso al frente suavizando su mirada.

— Rin, seguramente sólo es algún fenómeno que ni siquiera se preocupa por ti y sólo te ve como una niña pequeña y bonita. Tú necesitas a alguien...

— ¿Como quién? –ahora Rin estaba gritando y se preguntó vagamente si sus vecinos llamarían a las autoridades. No sería la primera vez– ¿Como tú?

Len se congeló.

— ¿Qué estás...?

— La fiesta, Len –explicó. Por fin podría decirle la verdad aunque tal vez se odiaría después– La fiesta de Kaito. Si me fui, si ya no voy a poder estar cómoda cerca de ti, es por ti. Tú te aprovechaste de mí después de tomar. Me dijiste que me amabas ¡y me robaste mi primer beso! Tú me hiciste huir y fue por ti que llegué a los brazos de ese hombre que fue el único que pudo hacerme sentir bien. ¡ _Tú no puedes decir que él no se preocupa por mí_! –jadeando, vio cómo los ojos de Len se agrandaban de modo casi cómico. Él retrocedió un paso, luego otro.

— ¡Joder! –gritó y azotó un puño en la pared haciendo que Rin ahogara un grito al ver que había dejado una marca considerable. Len nunca decía palabrotas ni actuaba de modo tan violento, era ella la que se portaba así– ¡Mierda Rin! ¿Por qué chingados no me dijiste nada?

Ella se talló furiosamente los ojos al sentir que las lágrimas comenzaban a salir. Es que siempre que peleaban acababa llorando, no podía evitarlo.

— N-no quería que las cosas fueran más difíciles s-si... Si t-tú...

— ¿Si _qué_? –no se atrevía a mirarla a la cara pero ella podía notar lo tenso que estaba– ¿Si te _amaba_ más de lo que debería?

Ella asintió sintiendo la garganta seca y sofocada por sus propios sollozos.

— Sí.

— Pues sí –su susurro fue una confesión patética–. Te amo, Rin. Y sé que está mal y no debe ser así, pero...

Rin no quería escuchar más.

Entonces lo empujó y echó a correr, y por primera vez sabía exactamente a dónde iba.

 _ **~.~.~**_

Gakupo había estado leyendo tratando de distraerse. Cuando escuchó el timbre literalmente aventó su libro al suelo y corrió a abrir la puerta.

Como esperaba, Rin estaba ahí. Pero no había esperado que estuviera llorando abrazando su frágil cuerpo con sus propios brazos y sonriendo bajo sus lágrimas.

— Qué guapo te ves con lentes.

Él negó con la cabeza, le hizo una seña para que entrara y se quitó las gafas de lectura dejándolas en la mesita, luego señaló al sillón para que Rin se sentara pero ella negó con la cabeza y se fue a su cuarto.

Él estaba confundido pero creyó que lo mejor sería no decir nada y la siguió. La encontró acostada de lado en su cama de cara a la pared en posición fetal.

— ¿Qué pasó? –preguntó suavemente quitándole unos mechones de cabello de los ojos.

Ella moqueó en respuesta antes de darse la vuelta y palpar el espacio vacío a su lado.

— ¿Te acuestas conmigo?

Él obedeció acomodándose boca arriba. Rin se deslizó hasta que pudo acomodar la cabeza en el hueco de su cuello y él la abrazó y le besó la frente.

— ¿Fue algo relacionado con tu hermano? –preguntó. Como escuchó que se le cortaba la respiración supuso que había dado en el clavo.

Ella dejó salir un suspiro tembloroso y le pasó un brazo por encima aferrándose a él como si fuera su ancla.

— ¿C-cómo supiste?

— Lo vi... Escoltarte hoy fuera de la escuela cuando iba saliendo. Ninguno de los dos se veía feliz –explicó. Ella lo besó en la mejilla.

— Siempre sabes todo.

A pesar de la tensión tan pesada, él se rió acariciándole la espalda trazando círculos relajantes con su mano.

— No todo.

Rin suspiró.

— Me vio con otro chico, uno de último año, muy agradable. Y debo decir que muy _alegre_. Nada qué ver con Len –le temblaba la voz pero aún así siguió hablando. A Gakupo le gustaba pensar que abrazándola así podía darle algo de fuerza–. Él y yo empezamos a pelear y le dije todo lo que pasó en en Halloween. O-o sea, en la fiesta. Y-y él se enojó mucho, me imagino que consigo mismo. Y... Luego... Admitió que...

Cuando se interrumpió, Gakupo tomó la mano que ella le había puesto en el pecho y le besó la muñeca para darle valor.

— Dijo que me amaba _más_ que a una hermana. Y Gakupo, tengo _miedo_. De _Len_ , m-mi propio hermano.

Pudo sentir su hombro ser mojado por lágrimas tibias y se dio la vuelta para poder mirarla mejor.

Rin tenía los ojos cerrados pero él le pasó un dedo por la mejilla atrapando algunas de sus lágrimas hasta que pudo enredar el resto de sus dedos en su cabello rubio.

— Rin, mírame.

Ella abrió los ojos renuentemente, revelando la mirada azul que él tanto adoraba.

Quizá hasta amaba.

Haciendo ese pensamiento a un lado prometiéndose evaluarlo más tarde, concentró toda su atención en la tarea que tenía en ese momento.

— Todo va a salir bien, ¿de acuerdo?

Ella dudó pero luego asintió haciéndole sentir una punzada de orgullo ante la idea de que había podido consolarla aunque fuera sólo un poco. Había podido hacerla sentir optimista.

Ella se inclinó hacia adelante uniendo sus labios por un momento fugaz. Su beso sabía a salado pero cuando ella quiso separarse él no pudo evitar inclinarse hacia ella para hacerlo durar un poco más.

— Gracias, Gakupo –murmuró pasando los brazos alrededor de su cuello. Él se estremeció de placer.

— No hay nada qué agradecer –respondió. Sus palabras sonaron amortiguadas por el beso pero no estaba dispuesto a romperlo. En ese momento llegó a su decisión definitiva.

Estaba enamorado de ella.

 _ **~.~.~**_

Mientras tanto en la casa de los Kagamine, un chico rubio que aún no era un hombre aventaba a toda prisa ropa y otras necesidades en una mochila abierta. Estaba un poco apretada pero al final pudo cerrarla y dio un paso atrás mirando solemnemente su habitación.

Se iría esa misma noche pero antes quería despedirse de su hermana gemela.

La chica de quien estaba enamorado.

Rin.

Apretando los labios arrojó la mochila bajo su cama planeando volver a sacarla más tarde esa noche antes de marcharse, lo que sería después de que Rin se haya ido a dormir.

Len se preguntó dónde estaría. Probablemente con ese sujeto que ella dijo que no aprobaría. Mirando las sábanas de su cama decidió que averiguaría de quién se trataba, y pronto.

Ese mal viviente no se quedaría con ella si él no lo permitía.

El joven de cabellos de lino se acercó a su escritorio, sacó una hoja de papel y escribió un mensaje muy corto, luego lo dobló y por un lado escribió el nombre de su hermana.

— Lo lamento Rin –susurró.

* * *

 ** _jisseel51 : Jajajaja Hola :) No eres la única, créeme. Este fic está llegando a los 3K views y no puede superar los dos comentarios por capítulo. Eso duele u_u Los traductores también merecemos amor ≥:'v Ok no. Me alegra que te esté gustando, en serio. Ya pronto verás los dramas que se vendrán -w- Yo también seguiré con esto hasta el final, aunque me tome años :'D_**

 ** _Pierrot sama_** ** _: Entonces de verdad te falta mucho por leer xD Lo bueno es que te enterarste a tiempo :v_**


	20. Chapter 20

_**Aviso: Ni la historia ni los personajes me pertenecen, creo que es bien sabido de quién son.**_

* * *

Cuando Rin se calmó por fin, ella y Gakupo se quedaron recostados en la cama en medio de un silencio confortable. Pero como era de esperar, Rin al poco rato se aburrió de eso sin importar lo bien que se sentía estar entre los brazos de Gakupo, y se movió de modo que la parte superior de su cuerpo cruzó sobre el pecho de él para poder hurgar en los cajones de su mesita de noche.

— ¿Buscas algo? –le preguntó él dejando de masajearle la espalda baja. Ella se lamentó por dentro por eso pero prefirió no decir nada.

— Nada en particular –respondió.

En ese momento sus dedos dieron con un marcador negro y entonces ella se sentó para mirarlo bien antes de tener una idea.

Luego se puso a trabajar en su plan sonriendo con timidez.

— ¿Q-qué haces? –exclamó Gakupo cuando ella empezó a desabotonarle la camisa.

Ella sólo se rió y se llevó un dedo a los labios, deteniéndose sólo hasta que término de abrir la mitad de los botones. Entonces se inclinó sobre su pecho y empezó a garabatear en su piel desnuda.

— Escribiendo –respondió por fin. Sin embargo, estaba tan absorta en su trabajo que no notó el destello travieso en los ojos de su amante.

 _Rin y Gakupo_. Era infantil e innecesario pero ella quería hacerlo. Gakupo miró lo que ella había escrito y sonrió, y ella se sonrojó queriendo excusarse.

— Siempre quise hacer eso en un árbol o algo así. Pero creo que nosotros no podemos, así que...

— ¿Significa que yo también puedo escribir en ti?

Ella soltó una carcajada porque no se había esperado eso y negó con la cabeza.

— Oh, no. _Yo_ tengo que volver a mi casa luego.

Él frunció el ceño juguetonamente en respuesta.

— No es justo.

Ella lo vio moverse pero fue demasiado tarde. Él le quitó el marcador y la empujó para quedar sobre ella, levantándole la blusa justo por encima de los senos y usó sus dientes para destapar el marcador antes de atacarla.

Infortunadamente Rin era extremadamente cosquilluda y no había modo de lograr que dejara de reírse, así que se buscó otro marcador para rayarle salvajemente la cara a Gakupo.

Entonces se dio cuenta de que se estaba divirtiendo. _Esto_ era lo que –a quien– ella necesitaba. Alguien cariñoso y protector que la hiciera sentir especial. Len estaba mal. Miku estaba mal. Todo el maldito mundo estaba mal.

Ambos pidieron tregua y se detuvieron para respirar sin cambiar de posición, la cual era muy... Íntima, según Rin. Gakupo estaba sobre ella con una pierna entre las suyas y con su mano sujetaba la de ella, en la que tenía el marcador y con su brazo libre se sostenía para no aplastarla bajo su peso. Una pierna de ella estaba alrededor de él con el pie en su cadera.

Sus caras estaban a pocas pulgadas de distancia.

Gakupo pareció notar su predicamento al mismo tiempo porque su cara se sonrojó y él empezó a apartarse. Pero Rin decidió que no lo permitiría y tomaría ventaja, así que lo alcanzó con su mano libre y lo jaló para chocar sus labios con los de él.

Era, en una palabra, ardiente. No era suave ni tentador. Estaba lleno de deseo y necesidad, con sus lenguas recorriendo territorios inexplorados y sus manos moviéndose con libertad.

Rin lo _quería_ , en todos los modos posibles ¿y quién podría detenerla?

Sabía que Gakupo no la dejaría llegar tan lejos. Era un caballero, después de todo. No, ella tenía que lograr convencerlo con el tiempo.

¿Qué tan difícil podía ser?

 _~•~•~•~_

Len despertó por el sonido de la puerta trasera abrir y cerrarse y supo que esa era Rin escabulléndose. Quería bajar a saludarla pero al recordar la pelea que habían tenido, y su plan, deshechó la idea. En su lugar, esperó a que ella se fuera a su habitación para levantarse.

Se detuvo frente a la puerta. ¿Qué le diría ella? ¿Qué podía decirle él? ¿Que esperaba que se hubiera divertido haciendo _lo que fuera_ que haya hecho con su novio? Porque, seguramente ahí era donde ella había estado.

Su tren del pensamiento se detuvo de golpe cuando la puerta se abrió revelando a su hermana despeinada.

— ¿Qué quieres? –preguntó. Parecía cansada.

Sin saber qué decir, dio un paso al frente y la jaló atrayéndola a su pecho y envolviéndola con sus brazos.

— Lo lamento –susurró ocultando el rostro en su cabello.

Entonces ella lo sorprendió a él, cuando sintió sus delicados brazos moverse para devolverle el abrazo.

Al menos por ahora estaba perdonado.

 _~•~•~•_

Miku se sentó con los brazos alrededor de sus piernas con la espalda encorvada. A su alrededor en la cama había un lío de pañuelos y helado. En su I-Pod sonaba _Magnet_ a todo volumen una y otra vez. Su madre acababa de venir a su puerta, quería hablar pero Miku simplemente puso el seguro porque no quería confrontarla.

Quería estar sola.

Había sido un día _terrible_.

La única clase que había compartido con Luka había sido física y había sido ignorada por su –ex– novia. No la había mirado ni una sola vez. Mirar a Kamui sensei había sido su única distracción hasta que tuvo que excusarse para poder ir a dejar salir sus emociones en la comodidad de una cabina del baño.

Le dolía. Quería llamar a Rin pero Rin tenía que lidiar con sus propios problemas y no quería agregar más peso a su carga. Además, pensar que de todas las personas, Kamui sensei podía escucharlo, le hacía dudar aunque sabía que si se lo pedía, Rin no le diría nada.

Aún así.

Frunció el ceño. Extrañaba a Luka, la amaba. Aún la amaba. Y no le _importaba_ lo que su madre pensara al respecto. Extrañaba acurrucarse con ella. Extrañaba bailar bajo las estrellas. Extrañaba cantar con ella. Extrañaba jugar con su hermoso cabello rosa. Extrañaba sus besos. Extrañaba su sonrisa. Extrañaba su amor.

¿Luka al menos la había amado? ¿O simplemente habían estado juntas porque Miku fue la primer persona con quien Luka se llevó bien en la ciudad?

La chica de las coletas odiaba pensar esas cosas. Prefería ser tan optimista que llegaba a ser molesta.

Y en su mano tenía una navaja. Odiaba haber llegado a ese nivel. ¿Qué diría Rin sobre eso? ¿Qué diría _Luka_?

Tal vez debería averiguarlo.

 _~•~•~•~_

Rin cerró los ojos fingiendo dormir mientras su hermano le acariciaba el cabello. Le había pedido que se quedara con ella hasta que se quedara dormida, simplemente porque _quería_ perdonarlo. Gakupo había dicho que ella necesitaba afrontarlo, así que quería esforzarse en eso.

Había sido incómodo, por decir lo menos. Él se había disculpado diciendo que sólo era una fase que podía superar y ella sólo había negado con la cabeza, disculpándose realmente sin saber por qué.

Lo único que _sabía_ era que quería que las cosas con su gemelo volvieran a la normalidad, y creía que ese era el modo más rápido. De niños habían compartido la misma cama y Rin había sido un poco sonámbula cuando empezaron a dormir separados, por lo que de vez en cuando se escabullía en la cama de él sabiendo lo que hacía o no.

Si ella bloqueaba el recuerdo de esa _estúpida_ fiesta y su confesión de ese día, casi podía creer que estaba todo bien.

De pronto Len cesó en sus movimientos y ella se quedó muy quieta esperando que se fuera. En lugar de eso, él deslizó algo bajo su almohada que se sentía como un pedazo de papel y se inclinó sobre ella. Rin pudo sentir su respiración en el rostro, casi soltó una carcajada cuando se dio cuenta de que olía a banana.

Pero todas sus ganas de reír desaparecieron cuando él le apartó el cabello de la cara.

— Te amo –susurró antes de presionar sus labios en los de ella con delicadeza.

Ella lo escuchó levantarse y abrir y cerrar la puerta antes de sentarse cubriéndose la boca con una mano.

Lo hizo _de nuevo_.

Sus ojos se anegaron en lágrimas y se mordió el labio volviéndose a recostar y tapándose la cara con sus almohadas para que el chico al final del pasillo no escuchara sus patéticos sollozos.

* * *

 _ **Dios ¿por qué Len tiene que ser tan malo? ;-;**_

 _ **Ahhh bueno, han pasado ochenta y cuatro años desde la última actualización y quiero ofrecer una disculpa a quienes hayan seguido esta historia. Seguramente a alguno le sacará un susto ver la notificación (? Sinceramente ya ni siquiera tenía ánimos de seguir ya que hubieron algunos incidentes que hicieron que mi gusto por Vocaloid decreciera considerablemente y me tomó tiempo volver a tomarle cariño a estas cosas.**_

 _ **Quiero agradecer especialmente a Jennifer por estar conmigo según se puede, animándome y esperando con inquebrantable paciencia que mi coraza de inseguridades se doblegue; y a Pierrotsama y Jisseel51 por sus reviews sea que vean esto o no. Igual, feliz año para ti, Jisseel xD**_


End file.
